Betrayal Part 2
by Mint Julip59
Summary: Betrayal was submitted under the name MintJulip58 forgot my email password. Please read that first. Lillian protects Clockwork from it's greatest threat and Riley is her weapon of choice, Riley has bonded strongly with Gabriel can she help him deal with Amelia's return?
1. Chapter 1

Chris Jameson was surprised to see DCI Tetazoo had requested an urgent meeting with Cyber Command's Director as they had only recently had a review with the CIA. He mentioned the fact to Lillian and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

'The CIA has just closed down a wing of the Lashkar-e-Tabai perhaps he wants to share his good news with us. Lillian knew that the CIA had invested a lot of time and effort into that particular project and she also knew that their deep cover agent on the Lashkar was none other than Amelia Vaughn. 'The Pakistan government is reeling from the evidence presented to them of the complicity of the ISI and are concerned that U.S. funding to the country will be stopped. The Agency's good work has also given The Secretary of State a lot of bargaining power when it comes to encouraging Pakistan to be more forceful with certain parties. Presidential approval is flowing their way currently so we will have to offer our congratulations; it was a fine piece of work.'

'If they had such good inside information why wasn't the base at Bawri Tani protected? Senator Barnet was killed; we had over fifty injured or dead, that was hardly a good result for the CIA.' Jameson understood the agencies couldn't always cover every eventuality but that incident seemed at odds with the CIA's current success.

Collateral damage I suspect, Lillian thought with regret but she didn't voice her concern. 'Perhaps their informant wasn't in a position to reveal that information. I may be able to provide more detail on the subject later or I may not,' she added in a dry tone. 'Whatever the situation turns out to be get out the good china,' she raised her eyebrows humorously.

Gabriel nudged Riley as DCI Tetazoo entered the offices and was greeted by Director Strand. 'Something's going down,' he growled in her ear. 'We just saw them off the premises not ten days ago and they're back. You don't think the DCI has a twinkle in his eye for Lillian and he's here to ask her to dinner?'

'And they say women gossip,' Riley mocked him. 'Maybe they want to use your special skills Agent Vaughn; although I think you make them feel a little uncomfortable… Riley wished she'd bitten her tongue as Gabriel got that cynical look on his face she hated.

'Yeah I'm like a toy they don't have and if every agency can't have one then they'd like Lillian to just throw me away or switch me off, whatever. You know what? It might be better if they made a few more chip heads of course the failure rate makes them feel a little bit uncomfortable and it makes it hard to sell to potential volunteers.' He ran a hand over his short hair almost protectively.

'I don't think they could make one exactly like you,' Riley responded rising to the challenge of diverting Gabriel from too much introspection. 'And they might end up with a few more Mei Chen's so the psychological profiling needs work.' She smiled at him with that I'm a good girl expression he hated. 'Also I think they might like someone who follows orders in a less innovative way.' She saw his mouth twitch at that, Gabriel's sense of humour was one of the things she liked about him. 'It might be about something that doesn't concern us at all,' she added hopefully although she had a bad feeling about it. She'd heard snippets on the grapevine about the Lashkar success and even the evening news had covered the drones going in on selected targets. The Lashkar had links with Amelia and the intelligence gathered must have been in part from her or about her so she had good reason to be concerned about her protective charge.

Gabriel was too smart not to have picked up on any of the gossip going round and he had all the international news media available to him and could understand Urdu with a little help from his app. He routinely monitored anything that might be related to Amelia even though he'd witnessed her death; it had become a habit with him so he was an expert on the different factions in that part of the world.

'CIA's tails are up after the Lashkar were taken down; don't you listen to the news Agent Neal?' He knew Riley tried to protect him from more than bullets she had his emotional well-being at heart as well as his physical. 'I think there's a good chance this has something to do with that and therefore something to do with my wife because she was working with the Lashkar if you remember?' His tone was deeply sarcastic as he didn't like anyone trying to wrap him in cotton wool.

'I remember Gabriel,' she responded in an even tone. Her blue eyes searched his and she tried not to let her anxiety show. She wondered if Gabriel still blamed her for her actions to save him and she also wondered if Amelia was alive what his wife would have done if she hadn't pushed Gabriel out of that window. It was a problem that nagged at her constantly. Was Amelia protecting her cover; would she have protected her cover at the expense of Gabriel's life. Would she have sacrificed her husband? Riley couldn't imagine the decisions Amelia Vaughn must have had to make; the choices that faced her every day in her line of work. It made protecting Gabriel Vaughn and the chip seem relatively simple.

'It will be interesting to see which side the dime falls; terrorist or heroine. If they ask me to accept a medal for anything I might find it hard to muster enthusiasm,' he drawled. 'After all I got the chip and didn't get my wife back which was the reason I volunteered so you could say my expectations weren't met. I need coffee,' he headed for the restaurant.

Riley followed with a backwards glance over at the Director's office. Lillian Strand was always difficult to read so it was hard to get anything from her body language all Riley could tell was that she was concentrating intensely on what was being said. She followed Gabriel with a heavy heart. She had a bad feeling about this.

Riley wasn't entirely surprised to get a summons from Lillian Strand later that evening. Gabriel had been in her office already so Riley guessed he'd been briefed. She was surprised they weren't briefed together and she was a little irked when he went off with Jameson subsequently. She entered Lillian's office and sat down when offered a seat.

'I expect you're wondering what the DCI's visit was about,' Lillian's piercing blue eyes held Riley's steady gaze. 'It has a major impact on your work and your relationship with Agent Vaughn. I'm well aware that you kept your relationship with Gabriel at a professional level; I imagine you botched the seduction scene and therefore left yourself with a free conscience which of course means that Gabriel trusts you to watch his back as was always my intention.'

Riley's eyebrows shot skywards. 'You expected me to fail?' She asked in a surprised tone. 'Why ask me to seduce Gabriel if you expected me to fail at the task?' Her professional pride was somewhat dented by Lillian's admission and she didn't like being played by the Director.

'Agent Neal you're a woman of principle but I'm quite sure if you had to seduce someone in order to save Gabriel's life you would do it. What you wouldn't do is break his trust. He's a fine man; he's a hero and he thinks well of you. I just gave you a little push that helped prove your worth to him and I'm sure it brought you closer. He's going to need a friend in the coming weeks and I'm glad I assigned you for that reason.'

'I'm not sure I feel comfortable with those methods,' Agent Neal responded somewhat affronted by the Director's actions but also secretly relieved that Lillian Strand hadn't expected her to cynically seduce Gabriel.

'I didn't ask,' the Director responded in a clipped tone. 'Amelia is alive as I suspected and she's back in the folds of the CIA with a big promotion in her lap. In fact she's giving up field work in order to become the Director of Field Work for the Agency and she is certainly a most accomplished and dedicated agent. Gabriel's gone to meet her and Jameson is providing protection in this instance.'

'I see, so she completed her mission,' Riley concluded simply. Poor Gabriel was what she secretly thought. He deserved someone who would care about him and what he'd been through in the last six years. Did Amelia appreciate the pain of not knowing whether your loved one was alive or dead; the loneliness and the grief endured; the risk Gabriel had taken when he'd volunteered for the chip to find her, to help her. Riley couldn't help think that if she had been in Amelia's place; in the place of a wife who supposedly loved him she would have found some way to contact her husband.

'Yes,' the Director agreed dryly. 'They threw away the mould when they made Amelia Vaughn; I'm sure Gabriel will be relieved that she's alive and he was right about her allegiance. Amelia has a desk job now so she won't be off on another mission of the same duration so in some ways that must be a relief.'

The two women stared at each other and neither of them said what they wanted to say. Gabriel Vaughn was a strong man and he had a big heart but they both wondered how he would equate Amelia's dedication to her mission against his willing sacrifice of his life to find and help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia was looking out of her office window when Gabriel entered her spacious office. She was dressed in a smart, designer suit and had high heels on making her appear taller than usual.

'Amelia,' his voice was low and emotional. His wife turned and viewed him almost compassionately he moved towards her and she put out her hand defensively. 'What's wrong?' He couldn't believe her reaction as he came to stand in front of her.

'I think we should talk. Sit down Gabriel it's been a long time,' she moved towards a desk and gestured to the other side and the seat he should occupy. 'I once told you that it takes me time to move from one persona to another that I almost lose myself and this is what it's like for me. I told you that you might hate me for it…

'I could never hate you. I told you that I'd guide you back and I meant it,' his eyes ran over her hungry for the sight of her. 'How did you survive the blast, Amelia? You obviously weren't the bomb…

Her dark eyes were troubled as she explained herself. 'I was the bomb but it was a lie that it didn't need a trigger. I'd ingested the explosive to prove myself; my last test for Almouni, he'd lied about not needing the trigger and he'd planted explosives in the hospital. I knew he'd lied and I had to convince him that I didn't care for you. We got out across the rooftops and he detonated the bomb the moment we cleared the building both of us were injured in the blast but not critically.'

'And then he trusted you and made information available to you that brought the Lashkar down,' Gabriel concluded. 'What happened to him?' His gaze searched hers. She seemed different; almost like her but not quite but maybe that's how she got the job done.

'I killed him,' she ran her hands over her face as if in distress. 'I'd lived as his wife for years; he wanted to trust me. In my own way I cared for him, he was an honourable man. It's difficult to separate the people from the role played at times it isn't an easy job,' her dark gaze took in his disturbed expression. The information about Almouni had obviously shocked him. 'I need time to mourn a good man,' she swallowed hard as if controlling herself.

'He was a terrorist,' Gabriel pointed out in a harsh tone. 'The bomb at Bawri Tani killed twelve soldiers and injured more and was also responsible for the death of Senator Barnett. Did the CIA know about that?' His blue gaze hardened as she nodded.

'I knew about it. It was at a critical point in my relationship with Almouni too critical to make the call to stop it; if it had failed he would have known I was the traitor. The soldiers killed and injured were combatants; I couldn't let that happen to the people in the hospital… I knew you were in the city so I gave Youssef the information to give to you and you know the rest.' Her dark, haunted eyes looked as if they were focussed on a memory. 'When you live life so intensely every day can seem like a year, you and the time we had together had become a long, distant memory…. It had to be that way. I'm sorry if I caused you pain, Gabriel.'

'The CIA told my agency that you were a traitor after the attacks on Mumbai and you and Almouni were believed to be dead; you survived that and in all that time you couldn't find a way to communicate with me until you needed my help at the hospital…

'There are informants everywhere Gabriel, if you had been told I was alive you would have looked for me and the mission would have been compromised, my position would have been compromised.'

'I never stopped looking for you Amelia you were my wife and I loved you,' he got up and paced the room full of restless energy and unable to just sit there and listen to this. Whilst he had mourned her she'd lived as another man's wife and not only that she'd cared for him enough to mourn his passing even if it was at her own hand.

'I told you once that you would hate me for this, you wouldn't believe me.' She got up and wrapped her arms defensively around her body. 'To do this job you have to live the role you've been given, you have to believe in your cover but at the same time you have to separate part of your mind to the eventual task in hand; the completion of the mission. It takes a certain sort of individual and it isn't easy.'

Gabriel turned to look at her and then shook his head. 'I need time to think about this,' he said in a low whisper. 'I promised I'd help you find your way but I'm not sure I haven't lost mine.' He walked out of the office and didn't look back.

Jameson followed Agent Vaughn as he walked the city eventually following him into a run-down bar where Gabriel ordered a stiff drink. He drank it down in one gulp and ordered another.

Jameson sat next to him and didn't bother with conversation he'd watched the interaction between the Vaughn's and it didn't look like much of a reunion.

'What's the matter Special Agent Jameson scared I'll fritz the chip,' he growled really not wanting the company at the moment. He'd found Amelia and the chip hadn't had a thing to do with that and now he was government property and would be the subject of a worldwide manhunt if he went AWOL.

'No, just doing my job, Gabriel.' He ordered a drink and texted Agent Neal knowing she was probably better at talking Gabriel down from the building than he was.

'You know it is possible to be more than the job,' Gabriel drawled suddenly feeling very tired and disenchanted with the world. 'But what do I know,' he growled in self-deprecating fury. 'Not a word in six years, no wait a minute, nearly seven and yet she has to grieve for some terrorist scum that believed it was all right to blow people up because he'd lost his wife. Very old testament point of view when you think about it.'

His gaze shot sideways as he saw Riley Neal enter the bar. 'You're in luck Jameson the cavalry is here; I've got Agent Neal to tuck me into bed. And if I get out of hand she can take me out with a flick of her pinkey.' He downed another drink and glowered at them both. 'I suppose a little privacy would be out of the question.'

'Let's go home Gabriel,' Riley eyed him steadily. 'I'd be happy to listen or just bear you company but if I have to carry you home I'm going to have to ask for backup.' Her matter of fact tones belied the hurt she felt for her partner. Knowing Gabriel he would hate it if she offered sympathy but she knew he took comfort from her presence sometimes. 'The car's outside,' she informed him.

Gabriel nodded sank another drink and followed her out to the car. If he had to have anyone around it might as well be Riley Neal. Riley was more than the job he'd discovered that over the months of working with her.

Jameson lifted his hand acknowledging their departure and the end of his shift. He was disappointed for Gabriel but then Amelia Vaughn had done a spectacular job if you weren't the families of the soldiers who died because she couldn't or wouldn't save them. Choices like that were hard to live with and Amelia Vaughn looked to be haunted by her choices from what he'd seen.

Riley checked Gabriel's apartment as per usual and then left for hers and brought back provisions as his fridge seemed to be empty. She put a bottle of scotch in front of him, it was a very expensive bottle given to her by a grateful senator she'd kept from harm's way. 'I come bearing gifts,' she twisted off the top and retrieved two glasses from his cupboard and poured.

'You do,' he agreed when he viewed the label. 'Cheers,' he growled and downed his in one go. 'I'm okay Riley you don't have to cluck around me. Amelia is alive and has a career path and I'm alive and have the chip so we all got something,' he remarked drily.

She poured him another glass and clinked her glass against his. 'It must be difficult to readjust after you've acted out another life for such a long time. I've thought about it and I don't think I'd care to go under deep cover like that.' She sipped her drink.

'You wouldn't be very good at it as I recall you couldn't even manage a simple seduction never mind live as another man's wife for years. Human shield is much more your forte Agent Neal.' He saw she looked a little hurt by that and that made him feel bad. 'Look I'm not very good company Riley and I don't want to hit out at you so…

'I wouldn't be much of a human shield if I couldn't cope with a few dents,' Riley responded in her usual tone but she was hurt as she'd deliberately screwed up on the seduction scene because she couldn't do that to him. She put on a football game and put a pizza in the oven.

Gabriel shrugged out of his jacket and went into his bedroom stripped and walked into the shower enjoying the soothing warmth. He liked it when Riley buzzed around his apartment it was comforting and he could relax around her. He towelled off and pulled on an old pair of frayed jeans and a tank and didn't bother with anything on his feet.

She looked over when he came back into the lounge. 'Lillian's given us the day off tomorrow; so if you want to play a drinking game I'm in.' She lifted her glass and saluted him.

He walked over to her and took the glass off her and ignored her moue of displeasure and then her soft sound of surprise as he pulled her close. 'Actually I could do with a hug,' he rested his jaw on her silky hair. 'Not the way I'd imagined this day going but not the worst either,' he smiled as he felt her stir at that comment.

Riley ran her arms around his waist and hugged him back, the problem with being Gabriel's teddy bear was it was addictive; he was really attractive and she enjoyed being close to him which could be dangerous for her in more ways than one. To hell with it; she cared about him so if she could offer him some comfort she would. How much comfort exactly her inner voice taunted her and she had to admit to the inner voice that she had no idea.

'It would be so easy to just lose myself in you,' he whispered burying his face in her neck and breathing in her perfume and enjoying the soft warmth of her skin. She smelt of flowers and sunshine; it was nice. 'I need you,' he lifted his head and his blue gaze was heavy on hers. At that moment burying himself deep between Riley's warm thighs had a strong allure. He wanted it so bad he could taste her.

Riley felt the jolt to her senses at the emotional heat Gabriel was exuding; it was hard to keep a cool demeanour when she felt the strength of the sexual tension between them. She lifted up her hand and smoothed his hair back from his temple and her mouth quivered imperceptibly with the need to feel his kiss. 'I think you probably do need me Gabriel and I'm here,' her voice tone lowered with need. She had to get back in the game here she was struggling. She pulled away slowly and walked over to the couch and was pleased when he followed her lead. 'It's difficult to get lost with inbuilt GPS though,' she smiled at him warmly making a valiant effort to return to their usual bantering style. 'And even without the technology I'd find a way to track you down, I've done it before,' she alluded to his Mexican sojourn when he turned off the chip.

He smiled at that; Riley had the ability to make him feel better at his worst moments. 'I believe you,' he toasted her with his glass. 'Now what' s your drinking game of choice Agent Neal and what are you willing to wager on Riley to win?' Gabriel followed his partner's lead and reigned in his emotions.

Riley was pleased he'd changed tack; she didn't know if she could handle being the rebound girl and she was glad of the reprieve because when he looked at her like that she didn't think she could refuse him anything. 'I'm seventy pounds lighter it gives you the advantage but then again your ex Delta Force and I protect your ass every day so I'll let that go,' she gave him a smug smile.

Gabriel reluctantly laughed at that and she laughed with him. 'Thank you,' he said softly. 'That's very generous of you.' He had to admit that Riley made him feel good about himself whereas Amelia's haunting sorrow made him feel tired and in pain. It was wrong to use Riley as a painkiller though and he was aware that it would be very easy to do that because she would let him. All he had to do was pull her to him and the temptation was strong.

'You're welcome,' she answered warmly, pleased that his mood had lightened. She mulled over the choice of games trying to calculate the one she'd have the best chance at as she went to rescue the pizza from the oven.


	3. Chapter 3

DCI Tetazoo reviewed the candidates for the next deep cover mission with Amelia Vaughn; he was pleased to have his most accomplished agent back from the field. She seemed calm and balanced but he knew that mission's like hers were difficult to decompress from. 'How did it go with Gabriel Vaughn? From what I've seen of him discipline is not exactly his forte. Agent Vaughn always maintained your allegiance to this country however he was constant in his support for you.'

'I should never have married Gabriel, it wasn't fair to put him through all that,' Amelia responded with regret. 'I suppose that just for a while I wanted something for myself I was selfish and weak. It won't happen again,' she met the dark eyes of her boss.

'We're all entitled to personal lives Amelia and he's a much decorated soldier and a 'special' special agent. You're likely to have to work with him at some point so I'll brief you on Clockwork. I don't think I need to say that this information is only available to a selected few.'

Amelia's face was white with shock when Tetazoo finished his briefing on Clockwork and the very real risk that Gabriel had taken in volunteering for the chip.

Tetazoo continued even though he could see that Amelia was finding her husband's sacrifice difficult. 'They were about to give up if Gabriel's chip didn't work but it did work and now we have this 'manputer' as an agent. He has very special skills in information retrieval and analysis it's really very impressive.

Amelia gave a small choking sound. 'He did it for me, to help me,' she bit her knuckles and got up and paced the room for a minute. When she settled back in her seat the director handed her a coffee which she drank it gratefully. 'It must have seemed like such a betrayal,' she whispered. 'Gabriel sacrificed his life to find me and I didn't take that risk for him.'

'It was necessary,' Tetazoo responded calmly. 'If you had been caught making a phone call or writing a letter the operation would have been compromised. You did the right thing. Gabriel's an agent too he should understand that.' And that was the end of that subject however Tetazoo was aware that he held a very important lever to manipulate Cybercom's super-weapon and he suspected Lillian Strand would be only too aware of it.

Meanwhile in Agent Vaughn's apartment a different kind of reckoning was occurring and Delta Force was in the ascendant. Gabriel had completed his morning workout, showered and made coffee before he woke the sleeping beauty in his bed.

'Morning Agent Neal,' Gabriel's cheerful tones broke into Riley's unconscious world and tipped it on its axis. She appeared to be in his bedroom not hers and of course that could be perfectly innocent as he wasn't in the bed he was being annoying from the foot of it.

Riley's eyes frayed open and then she shut them again. The pain in her head was dreadful and her mouth felt like something had died in it.

'I have to say that you hold your liquor well for a girl. Of course you weren't really a match for a Delta Force vet but then that couldn't really be expected. You put that nice blue gown on for me again and I have to say your performance this time was much more convincing.'

The young woman's eyes flew open at this and she looked down at her silk covered body. 'How did…. Her brain tried to remember what happened last night but she couldn't recall… and then a series of graphic images crashed through the fog like condition she'd sunk into. Oh my God, she had a strong recollection of sitting on his knee….no, no, no she had straddled him. Her skin burned crimson.

'I see your memory is returning,' he grinned and saluted her with his coffee. 'You were very flirtatious and I have to say a little bit naughty,' his blue eyes were twinkling and his cavernous dimples were in evidence. He sat on the bed and regarded her lazily. 'The lap dance was a particular favourite of mine and if you ever want a career change I think….

'Shut up,' she snapped irritably. 'I got drunk trying to cheer you up the least you can do is take the details of last night with you to your grave,' she reached out and took the coffee from him.

'Well that's the thing about cyber rendering it's very difficult to forget anything,' he took the coffee back. 'Anyway since you're still here the least I can do is make you breakfast. I've collected some of your things from your apartment so you don't have to do the walk of shame in yesterday's clothes.' He tried to quell a grin but it was difficult, Riley had been a wild ride last night.

'We didn't… you didn't… Her blue eyes searched his for any evidence of the outcome of their drinking game. 'Stop smirking and tell me,' she was now in a thoroughly bad mood. He was being such a jerk.

'I was a perfect gentleman,' he responded with mock affront. 'I wouldn't take advantage of a lady in your condition Agent Neal; it would be like taking candy from a baby; no thrill to the chase.'

'Good to know you like to hunt down a female?' Riley rubbed her fore finger over the bridge of her nose to ease the pain. 'I thought most guys appreciated a sure thing,' she glared at him. 'I apologise if I behaved inappropriately.' It really annoyed her to have to apologise to Gabriel, she felt she'd let herself down.

'You were very entertaining and you did cheer me up so for that I thank you,' his fingertips traced a dark mark on his neck and his blue, heavy lidded gaze captured hers. The blush suited her and he watched as she covered her face with her hands.

'Did I… She peered out through her fingers. 'Did I do that?' She was mortified as she watched his mouth twitch in amusement. 'Please cover that up; I'd be so embarrassed if Jameson saw that. Or Lillian,' she added in a horrified tone.

'Really,' he hammed it up enjoying winding up his partner. 'Guys love it; badge of honour; it's like shouting you got laid,' he got up and walked to the door. 'Oh and Riley,' he turned and smiled at her, 'it's not the only one,' he threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

Riley groaned and stuck her head under the pillow and wished for total recall or amnesia, one or the other no in-betweens.

Lillian noticed that Riley Neal had gone a bit quiet and seemed to be avoiding Gabriel as much as a protector could avoid the protected. Gabriel for his part seemed to be observing his partner with some amusement and tolerant affection. She was glad that whatever it was, was keeping Gabriel afloat because she'd seriously expected some kind of fallout from Amelia's return. She wasn't sanguine about the situation however as it was very probable that Tetazoo would use Amelia to get Gabriel to play ball if they needed his type of expertise and she was also well aware they wouldn't be too bothered about following the usual protocol for such a request.

The Agency Director was therefore very suspicious when Amelia Vaughn suggested a dinner date with her husband. She knew this because Gabriel had told Riley to stand down on this occasion and that if anyone had to be around to protect the chip Chris Jameson would do it. Since Gabriel wasn't authorised to do that Lillian took umbrage and told him in clear terms that Riley would be his protection.

So Riley had to wait while the 'princess' prepared for the evening with his wife which didn't really do anything to improve her temper. She was pissed he'd asked for her to be replaced on the wife date. Everyone had sniggered about that and when Nelson had unfortunately made a quip about work wives she had been blistering in her denunciation of the description. Later she felt sorry as the poor man looked mortified at his joke being so badly received but then to be honest Nelson didn't get much appreciation for what passed as humour.

'Are you trying to be fashionably late because I'm not getting a speeding ticket because you can't decide which shirt to wear,' she hissed outside his bedroom door. Only to have Gabriel bump into her as he suddenly came out. 'Ow,' she gasped as he stood on her toe.

'Were you peeking?' Gabriel smirked as he took in her annoyed expression. 'How do I look? I thought I'd go for smart casual but not too casual,' he murmured tongue in cheek. 'It's difficult to know how to be when your wife is mourning for her husband and it isn't me. Perhaps I should have worn black out of respect,' he growled.

'That sounded bitter,' Riley led the way from the apartment. 'I expect you'll find your way Gabriel you usually do,' she took out the car keys and moved towards the car only for him to take them out of her hands. She didn't think a street fight between the two of them would look good on the report and then was furious when he locked the car doors and drove off without her.

'You bastard!' she swore under her breath and hailed a taxi to the restaurant the Vaughns' were supposed to be meeting at and wasn't entirely surprised when he wasn't there.

Jameson similarly had been expecting the call from Riley to report that Gabriel had given her the slip and nor was he surprised that the tracker had interference running. To his credit he didn't say 'I told you so' to Agent Neal. 'I'll try and get Nelson to clean up the tracking information but if Agent Vaughn is deliberately screwing with it then we may have a problem.'

'Of course he's screwing with it,' Riley seethed. 'I'll go back to his apartment and wait there if you get any information that he's dining out in Buenos Aires then don't bother to call; I don't need the air miles.' Even though she was furious she did have some sympathy for her partner's desire for privacy but not when it made her look incompetent. And now she supposed she'd have to greet the two of them if they turned up back here add to that she'd have to body search Amelia Vaughn which she knew Gabriel would take exception to. The evening's mantra for Riley veered between 'please God let him be safe, please God let him be safe,' and 'don't bring her back, don't bring her back, don't bring her back.'

As things turned out he didn't return until the next morning and by that time the mantra had turned into 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him slowly, how could he be so stupid, he's an ass he's the Prince of idiot asses,' and her furious glare on his return was cheerfully ignored by her companion. He was looking nice and relaxed so he'd probably had sex with the 'she demon' of a wife.

'Aren't you a little early for the wake-up call,' he eyed Riley with humour until she smacked him across the face and then landed him on his backside with a swift kick at the back of his knees and stood with her foot on his chest.

'If you decide you'd like to lose your security again be assured I'm quite happy to take the chip back in a hat box,' she snapped at him. 'And if you ever ask me for a shoulder to cry on again it will be a cold day in hell before that happens. I suggest you get a shower and get ready for work,' she strode out the door and slammed it viciously.

Gabriel got off the floor rubbed his hand round his jaw and decided he probably had some ground to make up with Riley and that she looked really hot when she was angry. Helluva punch though he tested his jaw to see if she'd broken it but it seemed okay. He was well aware that Agent Neal and Lillian Strand would be fussing over his date with Amelia. Lillian saw it as a security threat and Riley just saw it as a threat. And they both probably thought he was some lovelorn idiot who'd willingly accept that his wife would fall back in his arms after a couple of days of regret over her last lover.

Amelia had been doing her job for years and she didn't rush her assignments. That evening they'd talked about the intervening years, she'd told him what she knew of Clockwork and looked suitably moved by his sacrifice. He'd taken her home given her a brief kiss and then walked the city to clear his head. His wife had seemed familiar yet at some point there had been a switch in the way he perceived her. For years he'd worried that she could be in danger or tortured; that she'd been abandoned by her country. In the end he'd been the one that had been abandoned and somehow he couldn't get past that feeling. He knew she was the best at what she did but her decisions wouldn't have been his decisions. He would never have let the soldiers at Bawri Tani be sacrificed he would've done something, anything to prevent it.

Gabriel quickly showered and pulled on fresh clothes and met Riley just as she was about to hammer on the door. His gaze ran over her tired features and registered the strain in her expression. 'You look awful you should have let Jameson take the night shift,' he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

'It's my job to protect you not Special Agent Jameson's and here's a heads up; you are not in the position to choose your own protection Romeo,' she tutted as he drove at over the speed limit and made all the lights change to his advantage.

'I didn't sleep with Amelia if that's what's got your panties in a wad,' he grated getting annoyed at her attitude. Why the hell was she so mad? Was he supposed to refuse to see his wife; he'd sworn he would help Amelia find her way back and he was a man of his word? It didn't necessarily mean he believed that Amelia still loved him or had ever loved him not in the way he understood love. Riley was making him feel like he'd cheated on her which was ridiculous.

Riley didn't respond but her chin took on a very aggressive tilt and her companion really shouldn't have been surprised when he got a swift knee somewhere very personal when they both exited the car. 'My panties are just fine how are yours,' she tossed over her shoulder as she left him by the car.

Needless to say the two partners weren't exactly in harmony for the rest of the day but they were meticulously polite to each other which in itself showed how badly the last twenty four hours had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter to get into the next part of the story : (

Riley was exhausted when she made the usual checks around Gabriel's apartment before she tucked him in for the night. The place was clean but she noticed a white envelope that had been pushed aside when they'd opened the door. She picked it up and opened it carefully in case it was harmful; it was a Thank You note, perfumed and very pretty. She handed it to her partner and raised a hand in farewell as she went to leave.

'Don't you think we should talk about what happened today,' Gabriel's voice was very deep at times but it held resonance and a lot of power when he spoke. 'I understand you're pissed with me for not allowing you to do your job but you have to admit you'd be fed up if I turned up every time you wanted to leave the apartment.'

Riley turned round and gave him a wince of a smile, 'I didn't volunteer for the program Agent Vaughn however you did. I imagine they must have explained that when they put a billion dollar chip in your head you weren't allowed to run off with it. I'm tired and now is not the best time to talk. If you want to go out just ring me and I'll try and be as unobtrusive as possible.'

'You're beginning to sound like Lillian,' he responded irritably. 'What if I go out for Taco's at midnight do you really want to tag along,' he opened the fridge and got out a beer and held it out to her as a peace offering.

'No thanks,' she declined. 'Besides don't you want to read your note?' Riley was mad at herself for mentioning the stupid note but she just couldn't help it.

'It's from Amelia and she says thank you for a nice evening,' Gabriel flicked it open and read the contents. 'It's identical to one she sent me after our first date and the wording is the same. Nice touch, don't you think?' A shadow passed over his face at the pain he had felt.

'Night Gabriel,' Riley forced herself out of the apartment determined not to be suckered into feeling sorry for Gabriel, his wife was back and he could get on with that. She walked quickly to her own apartment relieved to close the door on the world. She was tired; she was worried Gabriel would do something stupid like fall for Amelia and get hurt again; and her own emotions were out of control and she wanted to put an end to that.

A good night's sleep gave Riley a better perspective on the latest events and she was determined to be professional in her dealings with Agent Vaughn. If he wanted to get cosy with his ex-wife that was his concern. She dwelt on her own love life and decided that the next time she got asked on a date she would accept; she'd got out of the game and that wasn't good. In fact there was that nice guy Mike from the security inspection team he would do. She'd give him a call later and suggest coffee.

She had to get her distance from Gabriel, they were partners and it was dangerous to get into anything personal with him. In addition to that he kept trying to get rid of her at every and any opportunity; first asking for her to be replaced and then asking Chris to step in when he went on a date with his wife Amelia; Amelia not the 'she demon' as she had previously called her in a moment of stress and tension. It was perfectly natural that he would try and put the pieces of his life back together Gabriel had had a tough six years.

Her thoughts moved to the drinking game and a moment of recall made her feel a lot better about herself. The hickey and lap dance had been a dare which Gabriel had suggested and there was only one mark. She had a competitive spirit which occasionally got her into trouble and it wasn't in her nature to back down from stuff especially where Gabriel was concerned because he was far too cocky and smug. And he was a total jerk making out she'd come onto him. Her body heated as she recalled the taste of his skin and the warmth of his body and his only too obvious reaction to her touch; well she supposed most guys would react if an attractive woman in a negligee squirmed around on them. The negligee though… that part was still a mystery cyber rendering might come in useful at times but she wasn't sure she wanted Gabriel to play that evening back or make her a GIF of the 'naughty' bits.

Gabriel showered and his breath hissed as the hot water hit the part of his body Riley had injured yesterday. She was supposed to be his protector for crying out loud. The water hit the sensitive skin on his neck and that was much more pleasurable, he re-created that moment and groaned as it made his body react in a predictable way. He had to admit to feeling emotionally confused at the moment; Amelia was back which was good and whatever the issues he should be thankful for that and yet Riley was continually intruding on his thoughts and emotions. He wasn't the kind of guy to toy with a female's affections if he wasn't able to follow through. He needed to back off and be more professional with Riley until he'd sorted out what to do about Amelia.

The truth or dare game had been a terrible idea as Agent Neal wasn't into giving up information about herself so she'd ended up with a number of dares which he really shouldn't have suggested. Riley was game though he had to admit that and she'd looked a bit smug when she'd tested his control which to be honest was iron man standard when he thought about the temptation she presented which unfortunately he regularly did.

The doorbell rang and he fastened his shirt and shrugged on his jacket and walked over to answer it. It was time for Riley's morning check but usually she just barged in and didn't care about his status. He opened the door and viewed his partner and acknowledged her polite good morning and followed her to the car.

The journey was largely completed in silence which meant the tension in the car was palpable and both of them readjusted their positions slightly to try and ease the situation.

'If you could give me your agenda for the next week it would be useful; I need to know when you're likely to leave the apartment so that I can plan my calendar,' Riley requested as she pulled out to overtake an elderly driver who was struggling to push 40 mph.

'I've sent my social calendar to your inbox,' he responded in an even tone his blue gaze running over in an involuntary assessment to gauge her mood.

'Thank you,' Riley responded coolly. 'I will try and be discrete if you have a date but if you invite anyone back to your apartment or you go into someone else's apartment I need to check the location first. Similarly I need to check any person you associate with for weapons and that means a pat down.'

'I can take care of myself,' he growled. He could imagine Amelia's annoyance if Agent Neal frisked her. 'Besides Amelia Vaughn is a fellow agent and she outranks you,' he added just to be clear.

'I don't make the rules Agent Vaughn I just carry them out and if Special Agent Jameson was on detail he would do the same.' Lillian Strand had been quite specific about what Gabriel's security should consist of. And Lillian Strand did not trust the CIA.

Gabriel's jaw squared at the interference from the team. 'I am of course flattered by your concern but I don't think Amelia is likely to kill me,' he looked out of the car window and watched the traffic as if it was interesting. He could just hear Riley's inner voice reminding him that Almouni had been her husband for a number of years and he was a corpse.

Riley was thinking exactly that but to her credit she didn't remind Agent Vaughn of the obvious as she was pretty sure he'd offered her a verbal slam dunk and it would've been just too easy. 'We're here,' she announced unnecessarily.

'Yes we are,' he agreed in a dry tone. He followed her up the steps and into the building and was surprised when she landed a cup of coffee on his desk later in the morning. He wasn't stupid enough to think it was a thaw in their relationship she was just trying to show she wasn't petty which was true. Her behaviour didn't change throughout the day and he reached his apartment later in a thoroughly bad mood.

The next morning Jameson turned up at his door rather than Riley Neal and Gabriel raised his eyebrows questioning the other man. 'Where's Riley?' He didn't like this change in routine even though he'd asked for Agent Neal to be replaced previously.

'Lillian asked her in for a briefing this morning,' Chris responded but didn't follow up with any further information. The truth was the CIA had asked to borrow Riley because of her language skills and wanted her to go undercover. She was to pose as another agent's wife and maintain that cover for a month or so. Amelia Vaughn was heading up the mission and Lillian was uneasy about that. However since the CIA were currently the favoured child it wasn't easy for the Cybercom director to refuse the request.

Lillian was with Riley when Gabriel entered the department; he sat down and observed them. It seemed like a difficult conversation and his partner didn't look too enthusiastic about whatever was being suggested.

Inside the room Lillian leant forward and held Riley Neal's gaze. 'Amelia has had Agent Vaughn under surveillance and I have Amelia Vaughn under my surveillance which she is probably aware of. She has undoubtedly noticed that you are friends with Gabriel and it's my belief that that doesn't fit her game-plan hence you're being requested for this operation with the pretence that your language skills are unique. I'm pretty sure the CIA has a few linguists on their team so I don't buy that. Be careful Riley and I'll make sure we have your back.'

'Don't I get the option to refuse?' Riley didn't trust Amelia Vaughn and didn't want to volunteer to be collateral damage on one of her operations.

'No you don't get that option Agent Neal,' Lillian dismissed that request as irrelevant. 'Agent Jameson will watch over Gabriel, he's good at his job so don't worry about that.

'What's going on?' Gabriel demanded when Riley came out of the room blocking her way so she couldn't veer round him and avoid the conversation. His blue eyes were hard on hers as he had a bad feeling about whatever was going down in Lillian's room.

'Chris is replacing me for a short period and I've been assigned elsewhere,' she responded calmly. 'I should be back in a month or so,' she met his troubled gaze and felt her emotions surge to the surface. 'You should be relieved you won't have my annoying presence for a while.' She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

'You're not annoying,' he growled. 'Where and what have you been assigned to do? And don't give me the 'need to know' bullshit because I will open any file I need to; to find out.'

'Well I imagine you have a lot of files to search through tell me when you're done. I'm going to get coffee then head home, that is if you'll be good enough to let me past,' she raised her eyebrows to emphasise the fact he was blocking her way.

'Gabriel,' Lillian's clear tones came from the other end of the room. 'I'd like you to come into my office we need to talk,' the redhead turned and walked back to her office.

Lillian informed Gabriel of the CIA's request and patiently listened to his concerns. 'Riley isn't an undercover operative she's never really done that. I don't trust Tetazoo and Amelia can be very mission focussed and doesn't have a Delta Force approach.'

'Everybody goes home,' Lillian murmured and smiled she applauded that view.

'Exactly it's a good motto and I've always lived by it, why would they pick Riley anyway? They must have a truck full of people with language skills,' he was more than concerned about this. He knew Riley could protect herself but he was worried about what she was getting into.

'Perhaps you might ask your wife that,' Lillian offered in a bland tone. 'I don't suppose there might be a reason to move Riley Neal out of your orbit for a while,' her blue eyes challenged him. 'Amelia's had you watched she will know of your interactions with your partner.'

Gabriel didn't respond to that. He'd noticed Amelia warming towards him as time went on but wasn't sure whether that was personal or part of her brief from Tetazoo.

Riley came out of the shower and pulled a towel round her body and found herself face to face with Gabriel Vaughn. 'What the hell are you doing here?' He'd give her a fright so she wasn't particularly careful about her choice of words.

'I wanted to talk to you, go shut the blinds we're probably under surveillance from the CIA and Cybercom,' he checked the room for bugs but they hadn't been that stupid.

Riley closed the blinds and then picked up her jeans and a clean tee shirt and disappeared back into the bathroom to quickly dress. When she was decent she came back out and folded her arms defensively across her body. 'I'm listening.'

'I've talked to the Doc and Nelson and I've got you a friendship ring,' he reached in his pocket and slid it on her finger.

'Cassidy and Nelson want to be my friends how sweet,' she responded with a saccharine smile as she observed the delicate silver ring.

'It's a tracking device but the normal surveillance stuff won't pick it up it's on a special frequency but I can track it,' he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders and squeezed them gently. 'I don't intend for you to go missing Agent Neal.'

'Did the lap dance bring out your protective side?' She quipped her gaze mocking him but she was secretly pleased he cared enough about her to think of the tracker.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, his jaw resting against her hair. 'There are times when I wish you had a chip,' he smiled against her hair. 'Make tracking you easier. We won't lose you Agent Neal,' he relaxed his hold on her and stepped back. 'I won't lose you.'

'Good to know,' she said softly. 'Do you want a beer?' Her blue eyes softened on his as she made the offer.

'I do but if I've been observed coming in here I don't think it would be wise to stay too long,' he didn't say why but they both knew what he was afraid of. And they both agreed that aggravating the situation could be dangerous. Gabriel went past her to leave and then turned and pulled her to him and his mouth found hers in a hard, possessive kiss.

Riley was shocked and felt as if he'd branded her with his touch; her lips stung as he lifted his head and observed her kiss bruised mouth. 'Don't sleep with him,' he growled his blue eyes holding hers. 'I'd object.'

So he'd found the file on her assignment. 'You don't have that right…. Riley was amused more than annoyed by his possessive behaviour.

'I don't care,' he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. 'And if he touches you tell him I'll kick his ass when you get back.'

'I can kick his ass,' she protested her blue eyes flashing to his. 'I can kick yours too Agent Vaughn.'

'I am aware,' his blue eyes twinkled down at her. 'Look after yourself Agent Neal and I'll see you when you get back. Don't make me come for you,' he winked at her and left.

Riley smiled as she sat down on the couch and hugged her arms around her body which was still humming pleasurably from Gabriel's touch. She was a bit embarrassed that the idea of Gabriel coming for her had a certain appeal.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley dressed in a dark suit and plain white shirt to meet up with Amelia Vaughn and her husband to be Carlisle Douglas, Douglas was a striking looking man and stood at around six foot and was broad shouldered and had an athletic build. Unlike Gabriel he was as dark haired as Riley and had brown eyes and aquiline nose but disappointingly a weak chin. The overall affect though was of a handsome man and he had a very confident manner.

'Agent Neal, Agent Douglas,' Amelia introduced them without introducing herself as she believed they should know who she was. She smiled pleasantly at them both. 'You'll find your cover stories have been mailed to you; they're encrypted and you will be sent a password by separate mail. You will be tested on the detail until you have it ingrained and you become that role. It's necessary for the mission's success. You have been allocated an apartment where you will get used to living as man and wife. She gave them both a key which had the address on the label attached. On the 10th of the month you will go get a scheduled flight to the location, you won't be told the location until you're at the airport and then you will be briefed further at your destination.

Not leaving much to chance thought Riley but she tried not to smile at the encrypted email because Gabriel would break through that in a nanosecond. What Riley didn't know was that Amelia was fully aware that Gabriel would know of the briefing and was very satisfied that his 'partners' living with another agent would be known to him and might take the shine off Riley Neal as a prospective partner.

Amelia asked Riley to stay back when she'd finished her briefing and her gaze ran over the younger agent. 'I'm taking a risk putting you on this assignment Agent Neal as you've never worked under deep cover; I suggest you immerse yourself in the role or you may be putting yourself and Agent Douglas at risk.

'I'll adequately prepare,' Riley responded coolly. 'However I don't intend to become Agent Douglas's wife for real as I really can't believe that's necessary Director Vaughn.' Her cool blue eyes met the other woman's dark gaze and she could see that her observation on Gabriel's wife's behaviour had landed.'

Amelia's mouth tightened at the implicit criticism and she decided to inform Agent Neal of her holiday plans. 'I won't see you again until your final briefing as I'm going on vacation to Mexico; revisiting a favourite place and time; however I will be completing your final appraisal before the mission commences and we'll see how you progress. You're dismissed Agent Neal.' With that Amelia left the room and let Riley conjecture on the Mexican vacation.

Riley went back to her apartment to get her stuff together and found Gabriel waiting for her in the lounge. He got up as she came in and walked towards her. 'Mission briefing doesn't tell you much other than what kind of cologne Carlisle wears and that his underwear of choice is Armani spee-do style,' Gabriel emphasised speedo and smirked, 'sleeps in the buff apparently so a bit of a treat there Thriller.'

'I think Director Vaughn is something of a romantic she wants me to immerse myself in the role of being Agent Douglas's wife; so I'll be packing my p.j.'s' she quipped. 'I'm going to be one of those wives that think sex is a birthday treat; I've checked and he's just had his birthday so no pressure.'

'Don't take the blue nightgown,' Gabriel held her gaze the expression in his slightly disturbed which made him look incredibly hot had he but known it. 'I've grown fond of it,' he growled with a self-deprecating smile.

'I'll see if they have it in your size,' Riley mocked him. 'Why are you here anyway; I've got the briefing you didn't need to summarize it for me? And I don't exactly relish being the subject of your wife's displeasure. I hear you're going to Mexico by the way; a second honeymoon perhaps?' Her blue gaze searched his and she got the impression he wouldn't have revealed that information to her.

'Amelia wants to revisit Cabo, it's part of her rehabilitation; she's asked me go with her and since I promised I'd help her find her way back I agreed.' His blue gaze was steady as it met Riley's. In truth he'd felt honour bound to go with his wife but he had no great enthusiasm for the trip. He had to admit it would seem off to Riley though after his possessive behaviour last time he was here.

'Perhaps you should pack you p.j's,' Riley responded in a cool tone her gaze challenging his. 'Or is it different for men?' She was asking for a clarification of the Vaughn's relationship she was curious as to his response.

'I haven't worked that out yet,' he ran a hand through his hair restlessly; he'd let it grow a little lately and it was slightly longer than he normally wore it. 'I suppose you've every right to ask about that as I expressed my reservations about your little jaunt as Douglas's wife.' His jaw squared and a look of displeasure was only too evident.

'Well it would be hypocritical to ask me to resist temptation and then go off on a romantic break with your wife,' Riley observed in cool tones and saw the dull colour rise under his skin at her response. 'However since I don't acknowledge your right to guide my behaviour you're off the hook. I hope you both find what you're looking for,' she added with a pleasant smile. 'Now if you don't mind I have a lot to do….

Gabriel sighed and looked dissatisfied with the outcome of the visit. 'Take care of yourself Riley; and call in if you need help.' He walked to the door and then turned back. 'Promise me you'll call,' his blue eyes held a flash of pain as he held her gaze.

'I'll call,' she agreed. 'I'll see you in a couple of weeks; don't give Agent Jameson a difficult time he doesn't deserve it.' She laughed as he tried to subdue a smile. 'You're so predictable,' she threw after him.

'I'll try and correct that,' he threw over his shoulder as he left the apartment.

'So Beijing,' Riley commented to Carlisle as their baggage was taken to a car that had been sent to meet them. 'How's your mandarin?' Agent Douglas was pleasant company and easy enough to get along with.

'I can get by,' he handed his bag to the chauffeur and they both got into the car. 'I'll brief you on the visit once we get to the hotel and our room's been checked.'

Riley was a little disconcerted that Agent Douglas had been briefed on the mission and she hadn't but she held her fire. She looked out of the window and monitored the busy streets and crowds of people making their way to work or from it. They pulled up at a large, modern hotel and went through the usual registration and minutes later they took the lift to their room. The Agency hadn't stinted on their suite but then they were supposed to be the owners of a highly successful business in the U.S.A.

She and Carlisle checked the room for surveillance but found it to be clean and then they settled down with coffee to discuss the details of the mission. 'You weren't chosen for your language skills Agent Neal you were chosen because you know Gabriel Vaughn better than anyone. And we are investigating China's attempt to create other such assets. Tomorrow we will go to a medical facility on the outside of Beijing and review progress of the team here. The angle is a little different however the operation here would give the owners of the asset more control over its actions, a programmable robot in human form.

'Gabriel Vaughn is a Cybercom agent you'll have to be more specific,' Riley hadn't been given clearance to talk about Gabriel's chip so she wasn't about to discuss it.' Her blue eyes were cold as she looked at Agent Douglas.

'Vaughn is the centrepiece of Clockwork and he has a microchip successfully inserted in his brain which allows access to immediate intelligence from all forms of communication. We believe this particular Chinese company is looking to create biddable human robots.

'That's amoral,' Riley protested. 'And what is our goal; are we just here to observe what's going on? Are we supposed to be interested in buying a human being with a microchip embedded in its brain? What are we going to do with it?'

'We're interested in buying the technology if they've had any success,' Carlisle responded in an even tone. 'You don't think American intelligence will stop at Vaughn do you. He'll be the first in a series of super soldiers. Cassidy is looking at people with a certain gene mutation; the rumour is that's not necessary with the Chinese research in the area.'

Riley looked sceptical knowing what could go wrong, Gabriel had been a success the other volunteers hadn't been so lucky and then Mei Chen was totally unbalanced; the research was in its infancy. She also knew there were times when Gabriel regretted his choice and she had the greatest sympathy for him. Agent Vaughn couldn't just disappear without the American intelligence agencies all falling over themselves to find him. He couldn't retire at the end of his tour of duty and they couldn't just remove the chip as that would probably leave him brain dead. The more time went on the more Gabriel's mental power seemed to fuse with the chip's capabilities they were blending and becoming one.

'Are the company legitimately asking for funding? Are we supposed to know what they're research is about or are we supposed to be looking at something related to the creation of such assets?' Riley couldn't imagine they were going to walk in and try and get a human robot a butler perhaps, 'good staff are so difficult to find.'

'Charlton's business is based on robotics so it's a natural step for diversifying; but no we're not supposed to know what they're doing and the medical facility we're visiting tomorrow is a charity. You'll get the picture when we get there, in the meantime relax and enjoy room service there's a spa on the 17th Floor if you want to pamper yourself. I thought I'd take you to dinner tonight Adele,' he responded suavely, 'this is supposed to be business mixed with a second honeymoon for the Charlton's so we should make an effort to act out the cover.'

'Dinner sounds nice,' she responded pleasantly if not enthusiastically. She was troubled about the kind of research they were investigating because she didn't want Gabriel turned into an automaton and she didn't trust Amelia Vaughn and Tetazoo with that kind of information. Surely if anyone was tasked with this mission it should have been Lillian Strand. She didn't voice her thoughts however and pretended to go along with the investigation as briefed.

'You're looking very pretty tonight,' Carlisle smiled at her warmly as she came out of the bathroom in an emerald green, lace cocktail dress and a pair of very high heels. 'Agent Vaughn is a lucky man I hope he appreciates his partner.'

'Thank you,' Riley responded in an even tone. 'Actually we're usually running around in jeans and combat vests getting shot at so a nice dinner or a spa treatment isn't usually part of the day job.' Agent Neal felt incredibly homesick for the end of her normal working day when she'd share a beer with Gabriel. She enjoyed their downtime together.

'I've made reservations in the restaurant here it's got a great reputation and there's a small dance floor and a pianist so I think Adele and Nick might enjoy their evening.' Carlisle guided her out of the hotel room his hand warm on her waist and proceeded to wage a charm offensive throughout the evening. He may as well have held his breath as Riley wasn't buying it her mind was concentrating on how quickly she could get in touch with Lillian and get a counter brief.

When it came to sharing the bed Riley put on her coverall pyjamas and landed Douglas on his back over the other side of the room when he ran his fingertips down her silk covered spine. 'Sorry reflex action,' she apologised with obvious insincerity. She noticed her companion looked pissed at her behaviour but she really didn't care.

Agent Neal contacted Cybercom the next morning whilst Agent Douglas was in the shower. She was put through to Lillian who was secretly pleased to hear from her; she liked it that her agents were loyal although she should really have reprimanded Riley for breaking cover.

'Hi Lillian, I need to be quick as Agent Douglas is in the shower. I'm in Beijing to investigate a commercial Clockwork type program in remotely controlled humans in other words biddable assets,' she added tongue in cheek. 'Apparently I was selected because of my close knowledge and observation of Agent Vaughn.'

'That's hardly the CIA's area of interest,' Lillian was displeased. Tetazoo was such a worm. He'd do anything to trump her on her own playing field. She decided to speak to her father on the politics of it and instructed Riley to keep in touch.

Gabriel looked disturbed when he heard the details of Riley's mission. Learning that his increasingly affectionate wife was intent on charming him into his former role of husband whilst at the same time looking at technology that would turn him into a biddable bot wasn't exactly the best news he'd had lately. He'd hesitated to make love to Amelia, something had been holding him back and it wasn't just the replay of Riley in her negligee although he had to agree that set of images had merit. He couldn't let his wife know he'd been updated on Riley's mission so he'd just have to play nice until they got Agent Neal home. It had been increasingly hard to think of excuses not to return to the marital bed and he realised that he may have to acquit himself in that area to protect Riley's cover. Meaningless sex had never really been his thing but then again it had been a long time and a guy had needs.

Later that night Gabriel got a call from Riley and he smiled as he recognised her number; Nelson had provided her with a communications device for the mission that couldn't be traced back to her.

'Hey,' he smiled as he heard her tentative 'hello'. 'What's the weather like in Beijing and what are you bringing me back? Don't bother with chopsticks a man could starve.'

'Lillian's already beaten you on the gift list she wants the remote, apparently they didn't pack one in your box. The idea of a well behaved super weapon made her day,' Riley responded with a smirk. 'How was Cabo and what did you bring me?'

Gabriel grinned at that Agent Neal always made him feel better about being 'different.' 'Piñata, thought it might be nice for you to beat up something else get rid of all that repressed sexual energy, how's the husband?' He didn't like the idea of Riley partnering with anyone else; she was his partner and he wasn't into sharing which was strange when you think about the 'new man' that had been Amelia's husband.

'How's the wife,' Riley batted straight back unable to hide her curiosity about the Vaughn's relationship. 'Make any new memories?' She tried to keep the banter light but she was dreading the answer as she genuinely thought Amelia a poor match for Gabriel.

'Well I hear she's looking for a Mark 2 with the extender lead and longer life battery,' he responded tongue in cheek. 'Nice trip to Mexico; lots of memories no new ones. It's good to hear from you Riley; I've got beer in my fridge and no-one to share it with.'

'Make sure there's plenty when I get back,' she smiled maybe he'd missed their down time too. 'I'll keep in touch,' she responded softly. 'Night Gabriel,' she ended the call.

Gabriel smiled and he was touched that she'd phoned him. Knowing Riley it was because she knew how much Amelia's lack of communication had hurt and she'd braved the element of risk to make him feel better. Riley was more than the job and he admired her for that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the two agents made their way to the hospital funded by the company Xcon Robotics and were greeted by the administrator and taken round the facility. Riley was surprised at first that all the inmates were in their twenties to thirties, young people and they were all severely disabled. In the reception area outside there were photos of the incumbents apparently fit and healthy at the time the images were taken which were in gilded frames and had their names and a date underneath. She didn't get it at first and then the full horror hit her, these were the failures. 'Oh my God,' she whispered. It stunned her that this could have been Gabriel's fate and she felt as if someone had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart the pain was so intense.

In another part of the building young men and women were in the gym training all fit and lithe with a look of joy and enthusiasm and the staff running the establishment appeared to have a permanent smile and worked hard endlessly finding another task to do. The successful volunteers' maybe, she guessed.

Agent Douglas looked suitably impressed and asked a lot of questions about the care taken with the disabled inhabitants and praised the administrator for their generosity. 'An impressive operation,' Carlisle pointed out. 'Perhaps you could talk to the carers dear and gain a perspective on their likeness to your former partner; my guess is that the staff are the success story or at least they're not vegetables.'

'And you think it's worth it then to have a few smiling workhorses and a hospital full of seriously disabled people because that makes me a little concerned?' Her blue eyes flashed over Carlisle's expression he didn't' seem at all fazed by their current circumstances and she understood then that he'd been well informed before their visit as to the secrets of the facilities here.

'If you want to make an omelette you have to break a few eggs Adele, Dr Cassidy has had his failures,' he shrugged philosophically. 'We're talking about shaping the future here honeybunch, there's too much at stake to be politically correct.' He followed the administrator into lunch and left Riley with the staff in the main wing.

Riley engaged one of the orderlies in conversation. 'Have you been here long; what part of the country do you come from?' It was a simple enough question so she wasn't expecting much from it.

'It's a pleasant day I must get the residents outside to enjoy the fresh air. They have sacrificed so much,' the young woman smiled at her. 'Our former lives are left behind when we enter the program the past is irrelevant.' She gave a half bow to Riley and moved off to wipe the drool off a patient's face.

'I don't suppose you could tell me the weather in Virginia at the moment I'm worried about my garden at home,' Riley lied wanting to understand what the capabilities of the staff were.

'That information isn't relevant to my job here,' the young woman returned politely. 'I don't have access to that.' She picked up a shawl and placed it over a resident's knees.

The woman was so far removed from Gabriel Vaughn that Riley couldn't see any reason why she'd been brought here. She looked around for Agent Douglas and then felt a moment of alarm as a group of volunteers in dark work out gear surrounded her. 'Please come with us,' one of the young men said politely.

'Where are you taking me?' Riley asked sharply as they guided her through the building. Her feeling of disquiet increased when she realised she was being herded towards the medical wing where the operating theatres were situated. A feeling of dread numbed her senses for a moment and then she went into action and took out three of the nearest fitness crew. She flew through the grounds running as fast as her legs could carry her to the parking bay and yanked a driver out of his car who seemed to be bringing guests to the facility. As she drove through the city at high speed she activated her communication link on her watch and got through to Nelson.

'Nelson a quick update, Xcon Robotics is creating mindless robots or imbecilic morons and to be honest there's not much difference. They had me scheduled for a brain op; I declined and I think I've probably created an international incident can you extract me?' Riley demanded as she pulled into the city, ditched the car and walked calmly into a very cheap and dirty looking motel. Time to get off the grid, she thought grimly. She got a disgusting room and paid a hooker for items of her wardrobe and then set off for another similar hotel paying cash for her room and giving no identification.

Gabriel came on the com. 'Lillian's got a team in the area; you need to get to the top of the Hyatt and they'll pick you up from there. You've got forty minutes.' His jaw tensed at the thought of Riley failing to reach the helipad.

Whilst Agent Neal had been on the operation Lillian and the rest of the team had been hacking into Xcon Robotics database and the results weren't pretty. Unlike the CIA who were looking for further glory the other agencies weren't too wild about having a huge army of programmed combatants coming at them. Lillian looked at her watch. 'Send a hygiene crew to the research facility, Nelson and Jameson copy their research for Cybercom and then wipe it. The only record of that material stays here;' her gaze met Gabriel's. 'It's necessary Agent Vaughn or do you seriously want me to have the remote?' Her eyebrows rose haughtily.

'A hygiene crew,' Gabriel's knew what that meant and so did the rest of the team. By tomorrow there would be nothing left of Xcon Robotics or its research team and staff. He wondered what would happen to the experimental failures as he felt some empathy with his fellow volunteers. His jaw squared and his expression was grim he supposed that whatever she was Lillian was dedicated to her job but he knew in his heart of hearts she was a caring, compassionate woman who loved her country and all that it stood for.

He wondered what Amelia loved; Riley had been targeted for this operation and where was Carlisle Douglas when she was being hauled off to the operating theatre. This all smelled bad. Was this his wife's work? Had jealousy guided Amelia's hand or was it a career move she was after. He remembered Riley telling him that every female agent wanted to mimic Lillian Strand's meteoric rise to the top of a male dominated service. Did his wife want Lillian's job was that it? Is that what Tetazoo had promised her? All he knew was he wanted Riley back where he could protect her and that Amelia Vaughn had some explaining to do.

Meanwhile Riley was in a bit of a dilemma on the clothes front as hooker clothes probably weren't the best choice for the Hyatt. She needed to be invisible and hooker clothes worked for that in a run-down hotel where you paid for the rooms through a grid on the way in but not the Hyatt. She entered the hotel through the Goods In area and made her way through the lower levels until she found a locker room and a maids outfit. She wondered if Gabriel had any fantasies he'd like to act out. Hooker and maid were two favourites for most guys add nurse and she'd have the full set. Quickly pulling the clothes on Riley got the staff lift up to the top floor.

She hit her communications link. 'Hi guys, I'm on the top floor of the Hyatt, how do I get onto the roof I can't see the exit?' She'd looked up and down the corridor racing to both ends but there wasn't even a fire door which surprised her health and safety must be different here.

Gabriel checked the plans. 'You have to use the elevator to the right of you and you need a special key sequence. Get into the elevator and I'll chip it.' He waited impatiently until Riley told him she was inside.

Riley watched the key sequence activate and was glad she had the guy with the good chip on her side. The elevator ascended and she got out onto the top of the building. The wind tore at her hair and she heard the rotor blades of the chopper that would take her out of this nightmare she'd been co-opted into.

She heard a shout behind her and saw Carlisle Douglas running towards her. Riley's hand reached for her gun and she shot him in the leg. She had doubts about Douglas but she wasn't certain so she didn't kill him. Cybercom agents ran towards them and she made her way swiftly towards the chopper accompanied by an agent on either side and left them to deal with the CIA.

Douglas was carried onto the helicopter and he regarded her with an outraged expression. 'You shot me! Why the hell did you shoot me?' He snapped obviously pissed. 'I don't know what Lillian Strand thinks she'd doing? We had our hands on some excellent research and your team turn up and blow the place to hell.'

'Why did you leave me alone at the research facility did you place an order for a Stepford wife?' Riley snarked back in her defence she was shocked to hear what happened to Xcon Robotics. On the other hand she wasn't a great fan of their research. Her mind went to Gabriel and she was hurt to think that he could have been one of the severely disabled patients there or a docile worker with information only relevant to his job role. In truth she was scared for him and she planned to have a discussion with Lillian as to Gabriel's future. She had no illusions about Amelia Vaughn; someone had scheduled her for the op and judging by Carlisle's fury at his gunshot wound it wasn't him.

'I was going to ask you for a date when we got back,' Douglas muttered as he pressed a medipac to his leg. 'I've rethought that option,' he growled. 'I thought you could handle yourself Agent Neal no idea being left alone would be such a big issue for you? Cybercom,' he scoffed with a sneer at the department.

'I can handle myself that's why I'm not a smiling vegetable; how about you?' Riley smiled icily at the other agent. She looked at the injury he was pressing the cotton pad against; it didn't look so bad. 'It's just a scratch don't be such a drama queen,' she snarked back; a smile tugged at her mouth as she used Gabriel's description. She saw the pilot smirk and was pleased when they landed at a small airfield and she saw the Cybercom plane. 'Home sweet home,' she murmured determined to sit in Gabriel's seat just to annoy him when she recounted her Beijing adventures.

Riley wearily entered her apartment thirty six hours later and collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted and even the shower on the plane hadn't revived her. Her phone rang and she picked it up and smiled when she saw it was her partner on the line.

'You look exhausted,' he growled. 'I want to see you though so I'm coming over,' the phone line went dead.

'I am exhausted,' she agreed as she viewed the inanimate object and then closed her eyes and rested them until she heard Gabriel enter. 'I hope you bought beer my fridge is empty,' she put her hand out for the beverage and let her eyes drift shut and was surprised when a warm mouth met hers and demanded a response.

She gasped every nerve ending suddenly alert and screaming at her and dragged in much needed oxygen when he finally raised his head. 'I hope you don't think I've got the energy for that,' she protested as her eyes frayed open and she observed her partner's fascination with her mouth. 'Gabriel you're staring and it's starting to get weird,' she observed in a distracted tone.

'Your mouth drives me crazy,' he groaned as his head dipped and his mouth seduced hers every second taking more territory and exploring the sweet moist contours. He dragged in a breath and his lips moved down her neck and scorched her throat and found the hectic pulse beating there. 'Your skin's addictive, I'm totally screwed and I never want to let you out of my sight.'

'Whatever happened to hi, how are you?' Riley asked as her arms ran around his neck and she played with the silky hair at the back of his neck. 'You missed me then,' she whispered as his mouth came back to hers.

'You got that,' he sounded amused at her observation. 'Baby, I'm desperate for you but I don't suppose you're in any doubt about that,' he growled and put her away from him. He got up and walked across the room to look through the blinds to the outside world. 'You're not dating Douglas then? The thought of that's been screwing with me since you left and don't mess with me Riley, I want to know.'

'Well he did ask me for a date or said he would have but that was before I shot him,' she answered in a dry tone. 'After that he didn't seem so keen and in fact was quite unpleasant.'

Gabriel grinned. 'You shot him?' He laughed and came back to her and pulled her into his arms. 'That's my girl,' he whispered before his mouth took hers again and spent the next few minutes pleasurably seducing his partner.

Riley was gasping for breath as she rested her forehead against his. 'I'm not your girl Gabriel, you're married or have you forgotten about that?' She put her fingertips gently against his mouth as he tried to kiss her again. 'I don't think your wife likes me very much Agent Vaughn,' she didn't accuse Amelia of trying to have her scheduled for a lobotomy but she was pretty sure she had.

'You're right you deserve someone without my complications,' he pulled away and sat beside her his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging between his legs as he looked deep in thought. 'I shouldn't have…. He made a helpless gesture to encapsulate his romantic lapse. 'I'm going to file for divorce but even that doesn't give me the right to ask you to spend your life with me Riley.' His blue eyes were tortured as they held hers. 'I'm government property; I'll never be free of that and it's not right to ask you to share that burden.

'Well not before you've asked me for dinner,' Riley quipped and nudged his arm with her shoulder. 'Lighten up Gabriel and let's take things a day at a time and first of all did you bring any beer; I've been away and I've missed downtime with my partner.' Her blue eyes were warm with affection as she held his gaze.

'You missed that too,' he smiled and indicated the kitchen. 'I stocked your fridge while you were away, it made me feel closer to you but not in a creepy way,' he added with a smirk. He got up and went to the kitchen and extracted two beers and emptied some chips into a bowl.

'If you did my laundry it would be creepy but not if you cleaned my apartment,' she added mocking him. 'If you cleaned my apartment it's an aberration I could live with.'

'The doc's working on programming household appliances to subsidise his income as Cybercom pay sucks but unfortunately I didn't get that option,' he gave her a beer and sat down. 'And the only interest I have in your clothes is seeing you remove them,' his eyebrows rose suggestively. He felt a deep feeling of satisfaction as she rested against him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

'It's good to be back,' she said softly as the heat of sexual desire teased her senses. 'I missed you,' Riley's heart melted as he kissed her hair and clinked his bottle of beer against hers. She was home and this is exactly where she wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Lillian looked through Riley's report as the Agent waited for her judgement on the assignment. 'Hmm, well we can't prove that the CIA had any intention of operating on you, Agent Neal. I've questioned whether Tetazoo should have signed off on the investigation into Xcon Robotics without my being informed and my cleansing operation had approval from the highest authority. So the CIA will have received a caution for overstepping their mandate but I doubt very much more will be said about it.'

Riley sighed. 'Well I can't prove anything but I don't feel comfortable working on any assignment led by Amelia Vaughn,' she raised her eyebrows to emphasise the point.

The Director laughed. 'I don't think that Amelia's likely to ask for your help again apparently your partner on the assignment has raised a complaint against you for shooting him in the leg.' Lillian quelled a smile. 'I've asked for that to be removed from your record on the basis that you were incorrectly profiled for the operation. Director Vaughn has also pointed out that you broke cover on a number of occasions which makes you highly unsuitable for their kind of work.'

'True, I'm no Amelia Vaughn,' Riley agreed with little regret. 'What now? Do I go back to protecting Gabriel? Or is the Jameson thing working out?' Riley waited patiently for the Director's answer.

'Chris and Gabriel don't really partner that well. Gabriel ignores anything Agent Jameson asks him to do and Chris finds that understandably frustrating; so they don't jell, but then I don't think Gabriel would find it easy to work with another agent. He's Delta Force and therefore believes that he's more than capable of looking after himself.'

'Yes, that can be hard to work around. He's occasionally reckless though so that needs to be tempered; and also he hates the thought a girl might get hurt saving his ass so that makes him more careful.' Riley smiled. 'I play on that a lot.'

'I think you know how to deal with Gabriel very well,' Lillian agreed. 'He has a difficult time ahead of him as I believe he's about to ask Amelia for a divorce, so we'll see how that plays out. Agent Jameson will be observing your movements Riley because if your suspicions are correct you may be in danger from Gabriel's wife. It's best to take precautions just in case Amelia Vaughn decides to take any pre-emptive action against you. Amelia plays by her own rules so your termination wouldn't bother her too much or cause her any loss of sleep. I think she's comfortable with the concept of collateral damage.'

'Thank you, I believe I prefer Delta Force's approach,' Riley responded calmly. She didn't like being watched because that meant any time she spent with Gabriel would be monitored but then with Lillian you never really knew whether you were being observed or not.

Meanwhile Gabriel had scheduled a meeting with his wife and had arranged to meet her in a local bar. He bought her a drink and observed her as she sipped it her gaze meeting his calmly with no hint of guilt or awareness of wrongdoing.

'I needed to see you Amelia, I've been thinking about the last seven years and what that's meant in terms of our relationship. At one time my only hope was to get you back safely and prove that you hadn't been a traitor to your country. I thought naively that we could get back to what we once had or what I thought we once had… His expression became rather bleak at this point, 'it's unusual for me to second guess myself but I think I misread out situation or perhaps there was a moment when I should have agreed with you and told you to leave the job but that moment passed.' He sighed heavily. 'I think we should legally address our separation Amelia and I want a divorce.'

'I thought you would give me more time to readjust, to find my way back to you,' Amelia whispered her face tortured with sadness. 'I know it's been difficult Gabriel but you were my compass and I did find my way home… It came home to her suddenly that she was going to lose Gabriel and that thought had never entered her mind. Riley's recent failure as an undercover agent had made her worthless in Amelia's view; how could her husband admire such a failure?

'I'm glad you've returned and that you're safe Amelia,' Gabriel's voice was low with emotion. 'It's just that your devotion to your job doesn't leave any room to be more than the job, and that means it doesn't leave any room for me. I think you showed me that and perhaps I was too stupid to see it at first. I'm sorry but my mind's made up and the papers will be with you shortly.' He got up to leave and stopped when she grabbed his arm.

'Please sit down Gabriel; I think we owe our marriage more than this don't you? I've been back a few months and you're ready to give up on me? What about the promises we made each other…

'Promises,' he repeated in a sibilant whisper. 'You lived as another man's wife for years; you didn't contact me in all that time Amelia and if Agent Neal hadn't pushed me out of that window I might be in a thousand pieces by now because somehow I don't think you were willing to give up the Lashkar for me. To your credit you did try and save the people in the hospital and you did contact me for that.' The last part was added with bitterness.

'I wanted to see you; it might have been the last time,' her dark eyes begged him for understanding. 'I was still in that role; I was still that person but I was desperate to see you; I told you it was just geography; I thought you'd understand that.' Tears welled in her eyes as he gently removed her hand from his arm.

'I'm sorry Amelia; I don't believe in our love anymore; I've got this damned chip in my head that's probably going to mean I'll get retired to some military arsenal somewhere off the grid when the time comes; and I feel like an idiot for volunteering because I did that for you and what I thought we were.' Gabriel walked out of the bar; he felt traumatised by the meeting but he was glad to have addressed the issue.

Riley checked her watch for the nth time and wondered where her partner could be. Jameson had lost him outside some bar in the centre of town and had been scouring the area ever since. She'd come back to Gabriel's apartment to wait for him there. Riley sat on his couch until the sun set and the light died in the sky and eventually she must have dropped off to sleep because she woke up suddenly when she heard the door open. Checking her watch she was surprised to see it was the early hours of the next morning.

'Hey,' Gabriel greeted her in a drained voice. He was slightly unsteady as he'd had a few drinks but nothing he couldn't handle. He put his keys in the bowl on the dresser and rubbed a hand over his forehead. 'It's late,' he observed as she got up from the couch.

'It is late; where the hell have you been,' she touched the com on her watch. 'Stand down Agent Jameson, Gabriel's returned to the apartment,' she switched off the com after the other agent acknowledged her message.

'Just taking some personal time,' he growled as he headed to the bathroom. He locked the door on his ball and chain and splashed water on his face and viewed himself as he dried it with a towel. He looked pretty normal which was weird. He had a chip in his head and he'd just split with his wife and he looked fucking normal. Amazing! He brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of whisky and then shed his clothes and showered the sweat and the smoke off his skin. Wrapping a towel around his hips he returned to the lounge on his way to the bedroom, and when he spied the bed he sighed, ditched the towel and got between the sheets.

Riley looked at him from the doorway and then followed him picking up his clothes and the damp towel. She threw the clothes in the laundry basket and returned the towel to the bathroom. It wasn't the time to harangue him she could tell that from his body language as soon as he walked through the door. She was content that he was back and safely under her protection. She locked up the apartment and picked up a blanket from a chest in the spare room and made herself comfortable on the couch and settled in for the night.

When Gabriel woke up the next morning he found coffee and pain killers on the nightstand both of which he was grateful for. He drank the coffee and swallowed the tablets feeling slightly better as the caffeine and drugs kicked in. Once he felt more normal he realised he needed to take a leak so he dragged on some old jeans and headed for the bathroom. Riley was working on something in the kitchen area and he suspected she was treating him with kid gloves as he'd got off lightly the evening before; he knew both Chris and Riley would have been concerned at his absence and it would have been more than professional concern because they were his friends when you came down to it.

He showered and brushed his teeth before he returned to the lounge and then walked over to the open plan kitchen and leaned against the wall as he watched Riley attempt to make pancakes. 'Want me to do it,' he came up behind her and observed the rather glutinous mixture; Riley didn't have a light hand with batter.

'It seems to be a bit thicker than I'd expected,' she observed with disfavour. 'Gloopy even, I didn't get many lessons as a kid, I bet your Mom made awesome pancakes,' she handed him the skillet.

'She did make awesome pancakes, the trick is not to try and make one giant pancake Agent Neal because that can be tough to get through,' he dropped the skillet's contents into the bin and spent some more time on the mixture and then ladled a modest amount into the skillet and then a plateful of light and delicate pancakes appeared with little effort.

'I bet you cheated and rendered a file on how to make pancakes like your Mom,' Riley took the pancakes over to the table which had already been laid for breakfast and took out the bacon that she'd grilled and had been kept warm in the oven. 'More coffee,' she enquired pleasantly.

'Bring it on,' he sat down bare chested and quite relaxed to have her buzz around his kitchen. A tee shirt was placed over his shoulder and he smirked. 'What's the matter are you getting all hot and bothered by the sight of my manly chest?'

'Naturally, I'm only a poor, weak woman when you come down to it. It might be nice if you'd buckle your belt too; I'm not big on morning etiquette but I'm pretty certain I'm not expected to get an eyeful of your meat whilst I eat my pancakes, bacon and syrup.'

'You can't see anything,' he buckled up and pulled on the tee shirt and eyed her with humour. 'Is that what passes for dirty talking in the Riley Neal handbook of female wiles because I think with a bit of coaching you could do better?' He drank some coffee and watched her as she delicately cut up a pancake. 'I've noticed that when you try and cheer me up it's usually by going on the offensive.

'Do you need cheering up,' her blue eyes questioned him. Gabriel had that look on him that said he wasn't about to share. 'You said you needed some personal time so I'm not going to interrogate you about last night other than to say both Jameson and I could have our careers impacted if anything happened to you when you go off the grid.'

'Duly noted,' he responded in an even tone as he poured syrup over his pancakes and added some bacon to his plate. 'You're back to babysitting me then,' he poured more coffee and his blue gaze nailed hers. 'I would have thought Lillian might have left Jameson on point for a while.' He was concerned that Amelia might react badly to the divorce papers and this could have an impact on Riley.

'Well you weren't very nice to Agent Jameson and he didn't enjoy babysitting you at all,' Riley licked the syrup off her fork and felt a wave of heat as Gabriel seemed fascinated by the sight of her doing that. 'You're staring again,' she muttered her skin flushing.

'Well you're very attractive Agent Neal and I can't be the only guy that's ever been caught checking you out,' he responded his gaze warm as it swept over her. 'The pony tail is a bit severe though; I prefer your hair down. You have pretty hair,' he smiled in a self-deprecating fashion as she gave him a knowing look. 'You know me well enough to know when I feel like talking and when I don't Riley,' he forked up some bacon and ate it and then looked across at her. 'I want you to stay here for the next couple of days; you can take the spare room.'

'I don't think that's entirely wise,' Riley protested. She saw the determined jut of his chin and groaned inwardly. 'I can take care of myself,' she added defiantly.

'We're partners, we're at our best when we look after each other,' he responded in a matter of fact tone.

'Lillian's already got Jameson monitoring my movements and if I stay here Chris will be monitoring that, call me old fashioned but I don't want to be the subject of gossip at work.'

'If you think they don't gossip about us you're delusional,' Gabriel drank some more coffee. 'The geek squad get off on fantasies about bad boys like me and dominant females like you,' he tried to suppress a smile but failed. 'Probably think we have hot animal sex in between the bullets and explosions.'

'Gabriel shut up,' Riley smiled at him with mock sweetness and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'I'll make up the bed,' he responded his blue gaze holding hers. 'You either stay here or I'll come over to you or I'll get Lillian to provide a safe house, your choice.' He got up and cleared the dishes and monitored her glowering expression. 'Who knows maybe I'll teach you to make decent pancakes. No ring on that finger have you ever thought it could be down to the kitchen performance?'

'Are you trying to be provocative,' Riley asked her eyes narrowing with suspicion. 'I'm beginning to feel like a goat chained to a stake,' she looked over at him. 'It might be easier to just go along with our professional relationship for a while and let things settle.' Riley knew they were deliberately avoiding the elephant in the room which was Amelia. Privately she thought that if Gabriel had finished their relationship then perhaps his wife needed time to adjust; Riley virtually moving in could drive behaviours that might be better avoided.

'If that's what you want we can play it that way,' Gabriel sounded quite remote, cold even. If there was to be a threat to his partner he wanted to flush it out. He knew Amelia's modus operandi and she could certainly dig in and wait her moment; it made him worried for Riley.

'Yes that's what I want,' Riley responded her gaze concerned as it met his. 'Let things settle down; I don't want to be boxing at shadows.'

'Your call,' Gabriel responded but it was obvious he'd withdrawn from the conversation to the point of shutting his partner out.

Riley swallowed hard and felt upset at his attitude but couldn't help thinking that if anyone had to take out Amelia Vaughn it would be better if it was her or Chris Jameson than if it were her husband, Gabriel.


	8. Chapter 8

'Coffee,' Riley landed the beverage in front of her partner as he was talking to Nelson about some enhancement that had been made to the chip. Gabriel was in a bad mood over Riley's refusal to accept his protection but he was being polite to everyone but no dimples were in evidence as the smile was absent. She missed the dimples.

'Thank you,' he responded in a terse tone. He tried out the chip's latest functionality and the office lights dimmed and then went off and came back on again, then Nelson's computer blue screened and came back with a country music video and 'Jolene' rang around the building just as Lillian walked in with a heavily jowelled, General with no sense of humour.

'Stop it Gabriel,' she said coolly as she went into her office. She often wondered why grown adults would behave like children in the playground but supposed that their day time job meant they needed to blow off steam sometimes and with Gabriel; well Gabriel was a wild card at times.

'Circumstantial evidence,' Agent Vaughn protested. 'I can't be the only person on the planet that likes country music,' he stopped playing and worked at some of the additional functions he'd been given and didn't drink the coffee.

Riley monitored that he didn't drink the coffee and that put her in a bad mood but she tried not to let it affect her too much. She walked over to Chris Jameson and questioned him on his surveillance and he told her that there was no activity around her place on his shift.

Returning home later that evening she felt uncomfortable, Gabriel hadn't invited her to stay for a beer after she'd cleared his apartment but he wasn't being unpleasant with her; he just wasn't being anything but professional and she felt like punching him to get a reaction. The hairs on the back of her neck were raised which was a weird experience but usually a good indication of a real and present danger. She calmed her nerves and entered her home and her eyes widened with shock as she found the bloodied corpse of Amelia Vaughn on the floor of her open plan living quarters. She quickly contacted CyberCom and reported the death and waited for the forensic team to arrive.

Jameson came in and asked her if she was okay. He walked around the corpse and viewed the injuries. 'Shot at close range, no signs of a fight so she wasn't expecting an attack. I was monitoring your apartment and I didn't see anyone approach the vicinity, I'll get the cams checked,' he looked grave. 'Has anyone told Gabriel?'

'Has anyone told Gabriel what,' Agent Vaughn appeared on the scene after seeing one of the forensic team on Riley's balcony from his flat below. His gaze took in the scene. 'Amelia,' his tone was low and distressed as he moved to touch the body and was stopped by Jameson and another agent. 'What the hell happened? Weren't you supposed to be monitoring Riley's movements?'

'I was monitoring Riley's address remotely, nothing to report on the cams which are currently being checked by Nelson.' Chris felt annoyed at Gabriel's inferred criticism but knew he hadn't been sleeping on the job.

'I found her like this,' Riley responded quietly. 'I knew something was wrong as I came towards the door; I felt as if I was being watched but I didn't see anyone.' She gazed sympathetically at Gabriel. 'I'm sorry for your loss Gabriel.'

He nodded briefly to acknowledge Riley's condolence and swallowed hard as the forensic team took photos and measurements and then took the corpse of his wife out in a body bag. How could it end like that; Amelia was a trained agent why was there no sign of a fight? And why were the assailant and Amelia in Riley's apartment?

'I guess I'd better book into a hotel,' Riley watched as the forensic team cordoned off her living quarters. 'I don't suppose I'll get my apartment back for some time. I'm not even sure I'd want it back,' she added absolutely sure she didn't want to visualise Amelia's dead body every time went through her front door.

'I've got a spare room,' Gabriel responded tersely. 'Or we go to a safe house like I suggested before, it's no coincidence that both my wife and the person that murdered her were in your apartment. If you'd listened to my advice this might have been avoided.' His tone was heavily critical of the remote surveillance the other Agent had been given.

Riley let that one go on the basis he was grieving. She wasn't clairvoyant how the hell was she supposed to know there would be a killing spree in her home. Why was Amelia there in the first place had she been planning on some kind of showdown; had she been there to warn Riley off her deepening relationship with Gabriel? She supposed the post mortem might give them more information and that would be useful.

Gabriel gave Riley his keys and looked over at Jameson and made a request that sounded more like an order. 'I'd like you to stay with Agent Neal I'm going to the hospital with my wife's body to find out the details of the post mortem. I'll talk to Lillian and see if they can hurry it up.' He left with the ambulance and the two agents viewed each other both feeling traumatised by what had happened.

Riley was told she couldn't pack so much as a toothbrush and had to leave her home exactly as it was so she made her way to Gabriel's place with Chris and let them both in and made some coffee. 'Tough day,' she offered lamely. 'Gabriel's upset…

'Naturally,' the cool response was typical of Jameson. He took a call from Nelson Cassidy and looked somewhat relieved to hear that the tape showed no evidence of intrusion in Riley's address because the transmission had been interfered with and looped so that whoever had gone in and out was not observed. 'Standard stuff any of the agencies could get the cams interfered with,' Jameson responded to the information given over. 'Director Vaughn could have arranged that. Is it possible to find out from the CIA if that order had been given?'

'Lillian thinks it's highly unlikely that they would admit to it but she's calling in favours on the basis that it's a CIA Director that was killed but she assumes they will conduct their own investigation,' Nelson responded. 'Dad's gone to the hospital to be with Gabriel.'

Riley was pleased when she heard that Shenendoah had gone to comfort Gabriel, she knew that her partner looked on Dr Cassidy as a father figure; perhaps he'd open up and be able to share his grief. He hadn't talked about it much last time when his wife had been presumed dead; he'd just taken absence of leave and drank tequila, a considerable amount of tequila without seeming to be affected by the alcohol as she remembered. Her heart went out to him he'd had such a difficult time with Amelia and the way some people treated him as less than human because of the chip; as if he was a cruise missile or a drone rather than a man with enhanced capability. He was tough though and if anyone could handle it he could, she admired him and wasn't too happy that she'd felt a certain amount of disapproval coming her way over their current circumstances.

Gabriel didn't come back the night of Amelia's death and the next day Riley had to submit her evidence to the CIA investigating officer who just happened to be her former partner Carlisle Douglas.

'So why would Amelia be in your apartment did she arrange to meet you there?' He asked after finding out her whereabouts at the time of death which had been timed at mid-afternoon. Riley was pleased that she had such a water tight alibi as she wouldn't put it past the CIA to implicate her in Amelia's tragic demise. Riley and Gabriel had been late back to the apartment due to tests Gabriel had had to undergo because of the recent chip enhancements otherwise her arrival at the apartment would have been closer to the time of death.

'I don't know why Amelia was at my apartment? Unless she was considering me for another mission; the only other connection we have is her husband Gabriel, my partner at CyberCom.' Riley was irritated at the interrogation she'd been under; he'd been questioning her for two hours.

'That would be nice, I'll warn the other agents that you like to shoot your colleagues,' he gave her a charming smile. 'You owe me; how about we get some coffee whilst we finish up the questioning?'

Gabriel came in on the back of that offer and his grim expression darkened further. 'You're supposed to be investigating my wife's death; not using it as an excuse to date my partner. I don't know what the etiquette is in the CIA but some of us mourn the passing of a colleague and treat the occasion with dignity.'

Riley coloured up as she seemed to be accorded a share of the criticism.

'I'm sorry for your loss Amelia Vaughn was a fine agent and no disrespect was intended,' Carlisle smoothly answered the criticism. 'And Agent Neal and I are acquainted by our experience in the field; it was a harmless offer.'

'Well have you finished interviewing Agent Neal because it's the end of a long and tiring day and I want to go home and that means she leaves too,' Gabriel's jaw squared with challenge as he looked at the other man. He'd rarely felt such anger and he felt like tearing the guy apart for trying to flirt with Riley and he didn't rate the smart suited; smooth talking Carlisle's chances against a Delta Force vet.

Lillian observed the standoff between the two men and deftly intervened. 'Agent Vaughn and Neal it's been a long day I suggest you go home; Agent Carlisle a word please.' She watched the two agents go and turned to Carlisle. 'Try not to upset Agent Vaughn he's had a tough time and I don't want another CIA corpse on my hands,' she smiled pleasantly and went back to her office. She had evidence that Amelia Vaughn had arranged the security cameras to be blinded and was satisfied with that. She also held a lot of material of another nature that she hadn't shared with the team; evidence of a very real obsession Amelia Vaughn had with her husband and vandalised images of Riley Vaughn which were to put it lightly, disturbing.

Her father, Leland Strand had made an appointment to see her tomorrow and as usual she was on her guard as her father had a reputation for omniscience which was well earned and she knew very well that if he had information he'd want to trade.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Gabriel and Riley were facing off over date gate. 'I didn't give Agent Douglas the slightest encouragement so you can stop acting as if I've been out partying while you've been grieving. I wasn't exactly thrilled at having your wife's corpse in my apartment it wasn't' a good day.'

'How come I'm always walking in on guys trying to date you if you don't give them any encouragement?' He glared at her and stood toe to toe with the female agent getting right into her space. 'Guy's don't ask for a date unless they think it's a sure thing…

'Excuse me,' Riley glared right back and her chin rose dangerously. 'I'm attractive and single and men ask me out and now I'm some kind of slut is that what you're saying? She remembered the scarlet dress maybe it had given him the wrong impression.

'Well you must lead them on or they wouldn't ask you,' Gabriel knew he was being unreasonable but couldn't stop the flow of anger he was directing at his partner. He could see she was reigning herself back in because she turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her body and didn't respond.

He went to get a beer and dumped another on the work surface as he reminded himself of his duties as a host. 'I mean you slept with that guy; shared a bathroom, he knows you a damn sight better than I do.'

Riley got her gun out and aimed at his leg and arched her eyebrow. 'You're right let's even the score in which leg would you like the bullet,' her mocking gaze held his. 'And besides you've seen me in the negligee and he only got the cover up pyjamas, and we had separate basins it was an up market room. And I've slept in your bed too as I recall and you were gentlemanly enough not to share it.'

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and gave a low groan. 'You're right I'm being ridiculous,' he drank back some of the beer. 'Good looking guy though have I got anything to worry about?' He came towards her. 'This taking it day by day stuff's okay but I want to know how you feel?' His blue eyes searched hers and he tipped up her chin to better view her expression.

'I feel that you need time to grieve,' she answered quietly her gaze compassionate on his. 'Ask me the question again when you've done that,' she shivered slightly as his mouth brushed hers. And wasn't entirely surprised when his mouth took possession of hers in a kiss that demanded more than it gave. Amelia's death seemed to have unleashed something in Gabriel and she gave a soft moan as he wrought havoc on her senses until she was wrapped around him her body pressing against his; hungry to get closer.

'I want to know everything about you,' he growled against her throat. 'I want to know how you sound when I… He gave a deep groan when Riley effectively shut him up by kissing him with a fair amount of aggression. He liked that,' he tore his mouth away and pulled her tee shirt over her head and his hands ran possessively over her waist and rib cage. 'You're beautiful Agent Neal,' his gaze seared her soft skin and his touch went to the snap of her bra and unhooked it checking out the whole half naked thing. He leaned over and got his blinds not willing to share any of this with an audience and you never knew with Lillian Strand.

Riley's' arms crossed in front of her breasts. 'Gabriel, I think we should wait…. She gave a squeak of surprise as he swept her off her feet and kicked open the door to his bedroom.

'You can wait,' he growled. 'But not for very long,' he smiled smugly as he placed her on the bed and came down beside her taking off his shirt as he did so. He leant over her and kissed her gently. 'I need you, Riley but if you say no to me I'll back off.' He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. 'It's your call?'

'You can be so annoying,' Riley whispered as she brought his head down and kissed him passionately. When they parted to take a much needed breath she got to the heart of her concern. 'Just one thing, if you find that this is just some kind of reaction to your marriage and I was just close by then…. She felt Gabriel's body tense and knew she'd offended him. 'It can happen… She protested hotly as he pulled away from her.

'You're right, we should wait,' he pulled his shirt on and viewed her critically as she pulled his sheets over her half naked figure. 'Just one thing; that behaviour was a little slutty for someone who wasn't sure of her partner's feelings.'

'Shut up Gabriel,' Riley answered as he left the room and she searched for a tee shirt to put on. She had to admit though her behaviour had been a bit provocative and she was aching in very specific places for his touch. Hauling on one of his huge tee shirts she went to join him in the lounge. He was drinking the rest of his beer and watching a game.

'Sorry,' she said awkwardly as she picked up her beer and joined him on the couch.

'I bet you are,' he murmured under his breath and with his trademark smug smirk.

'You've got me there,' she agreed as she tried to concentrate on the football and failed miserably.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel closed his eyes to go to sleep when he heard a sound outside. He got up; walked into the main living area and looked over at the window to see Mei Chen perched on his balcony. He went out to meet her trying to keep the noise of the door opening to the outside world as quiet as possible so as not to wake Riley.

'I thought I'd check in on you and just update you on a few points the main one being it wasn't me who killed your CIA bride,' she ran her hand over his naked chest and made a sound like an appreciative purr. Gabriel caught her hand to stop the caress and she gave a moue of frustration. 'I don't know why you deny yourself pleasure you don't seem to get much action from Agent Goody Two-Shoes in the spare room.'

'Agent Neal needs her sleep so keep it down. What else do you know?' His blue eyes searched her almond gaze. 'C'mon Mei Chen if you know who killed my wife then tell me. You didn't come here just to exchange chit chat.'

'I suppose the blame will fall on the Lashkar that's easily believed and nobody likes them anyway,' she smiled with feline charm. 'Obviously they would target your wife if they could as they are very keen on revenge killing which I find a foolish waste of energy. But then Amelia Vaughn was also a danger to you as am I or so they think; wifey was a danger to Clockwork so the threat might be nearer home than you think.'

'You or the Lashkar would be the logical choice,' he agreed. 'I find it a bit of a stretch to imagine Clockwork took out Amelia,' he sighed and ran a hand over his chest and watched her greedy eyes on his skin.

'Amelia played with the cams that I do know so that's one mystery solved. Lillian Strand knows that too,' she leant up and coolly kissed his mouth. 'Don't trust too easily Gabriel. I know that Sleeping Beauty in the spare room was asked to terminate Amelia on sight but would only agree to do it if your wife became a danger to you. Riley wouldn't hesitate to do it if she thought for one minute you were in danger. Think about that.' With that she abseiled off his balcony and landed deftly on her feet in the road below.

'Mei Chen,' Riley's voice said softly coming up behind him. She does like to keep in touch and I mean that literally. I sometimes wonder what you guys get up to when you do the chip chat.' She wasn't a jealous type of person but she didn't like the way Mei Chen seemed to think she had a special bond with Gabriel.

'How much did you hear?' He watched as Riley lowered the gun and his gaze flashed over her bare legs exposed by the borrowed tee shirt; lean and lightly tanned very nice. He checked himself as he needed to get back to the point of the conversation.

'Enough,' she steadily held his gaze. 'Where does she get her information from? She can't just chip it all.' Riley was thinking of the private conversations that she'd had with Lillian.

'Were you asked to terminate Amelia,' Gabriel asked in a hard tone. He was furious at the idea that they would try and kill Amelia just for the sake of the damned chip.

Riley was guilty of a partial lie here as she didn't want Gabriel to distrust Lillian. 'Only if it meant a danger to you as in Amelia was shooting at you or trying to blow you up and then yes I would do it in a heartbeat,' Riley responded calmly. She could see that he believed that. She didn't bother to say that Lillian had suggested she shoot Amelia on sight. Her own mind was whirling with the possibilities. Would Lillian have had Amelia Vaughn terminated if she thought she was a threat to Gabriel the answer was a definite maybe. Riley believed she needed to have that discussion with the Agency Director and if Lillian had decided the action was necessary why do it in her apartment?

'I can't help thinking that it must be someone Amelia knew and didn't expect to be a danger to her; I can't believe a Lashkar assailant would fall into that category.' His blue eyes searched Riley's and he got nothing.

'I agree with your logic but it still doesn't give us a lead on who did it. If Amelia got the cams fixed then she was coming to my apartment to do something? What was that? She was armed the report says so.' Riley ran her arms around her body and decided to make some coffee as she was wide awake anyway.

'She must have known you wouldn't be in at that time of day so unless she was planting an explosive of some kind or poisoning your filtered water I can't really see what the point of waiting in your apartment would be. I checked all that,' Gabriel pointed out. 'I had them check all your drinks any liquids that could have been interfered with. I had them check for explosives and especially plastics. Amelia had her gun a normal issue agency weapon and that was it.'

'Perhaps she was checking for evidence that you'd been in my apartment,' Riley offered as that seemed the kind of thing a jealous woman would do. 'Your underwear in my laundry bin; evidence of romantic gifts that kind of thing; if she wanted to do that she would need time on her own.'

'Yes I agree that could be a reason for Amelia to be there but someone would have to know she was there and would therefore have to be monitoring your apartment. We know CyberCom was doing that and we know Amelia probably was the question is; was there a third party because if not it's down to either the CIA or CyberCom.'

'Do you suspect Chris Jameson then?' Riley asked in a concerned tone.

'It doesn't have to be Chris,' Gabriel answered in a tired tone he didn't really want to suspect his colleagues it was too painful to consider. He thought of them as friends.

'And you've ruled out Mei Chen, she could be lying.' Riley handed him a cup of coffee.

'I don't think it was her. I can read her pretty well and I think I'd spot her signature on something like that.' Gabriel could see that Riley didn't particularly like that answer but it was true. He took a decent slug of coffee and then another as he needed the kick it gave him.

'And we don't know if Amelia had any friends in the Lashkar, she may have had people she had some kind of allegiance with that she would trust.' Riley gathered her hair back. It's making my head hurt. Even if it were one of the agencies how would we find out the motive?'

'We could ask nicely,' Gabriel responded knowing that Riley had been laying a nice paper trail away from Lillian Strand and he wasn't buying it.

'You're going to ask DCI Tetazoo?' Riley asked in surprise afraid to ask the obvious question.

'No I'm going to ask Director Strand,' he growled with a grim look on his face. 'Lillian always knows more that she tells us. I want to know what she knows,' he smiled without humour.

'Would you rather I asked her,' Riley offered hoping he'd say yes. She too had a horrible feeling that Lillian knew more than they'd been told and was worried what this would mean for the future.

'No I wouldn't,' he came up to her and took her coffee and drank some of it. 'I don't want that because I know for a fact you'd lie to me if you felt you were saving me from something.' He tipped up her chin and kissed her warm, coffee flavoured mouth. 'You're a protector Riley you can't help yourself.'

'You think I'd lie to you,' she ran her arms around his neck and monitored his amusement. She wondered if she could sufficiently exhaust him with her seductive skills and then she could get into the office first and talk to Lillian. Agent Jameson could be assigned to give him a wakeup call later.

He'd seen the thought bubble that said distract the protected; he didn't need the chip for that. It was Riley's MO. 'You could try, I'm game,' Gabriel whispered as he kissed her throat. He ran his arms around her and lifted her up against his body so that her feet left the floor and walked her slowly to his bedroom.

'Game for what,' she whispered as his mouth came to take hers again and this time she didn't bring up his bereavement as she sank down into the mattress with his warm body pressing down on hers.

All great plans can go awry and Riley was annoyed as the door buzzed and woke her up. She staggered to get it pulling on clothing haphazardly and opened it to see Chris Jameson looking all neat and tidy and precise as she viewed him through the dishevelled bangs of her hair dressed in Gabriel's tank and a pair of his joggers which drowned her.

'Gabriel said to call for you; he's in a meeting with Lillian. Late night,' he enquired with barely concealed humour as his gaze ran over her; she looked cute in Vaughn's clothing. Gabriel had been looking very focussed and energetic this morning and his tail was definitely up. Jameson wasn't a gossip but he gathered that the relationship between the two agents had gone beyond the professional.

Riley didn't say anything she just headed for the shower. 'Coffee,' she shouted over her shoulder. She was pissed Gabriel had gone in without her. She was annoyed he'd screwed her ass off just to exhaust her when she'd planned on doing that to him. And she was fuming that he wasn't more exhausted than her since he was ten years older. As the water caressed her body and forced her memory to dwell on the extreme pleasure she'd been given her movements became more lethargic. Gabriel was very good at the sex thing; he had some kind of natural gift for it and he could practically make any part of her body an erogenous zone. But then the Lillian issue came crashing into front memory and she quickly completed her shower and got dressed in her jeans from the day before and one of Gabriel's tee-shirt's, she pulled on her jacket and rushed out of the apartment with Agent Jameson practically running to keep up with her.

Lillian had her father Leland with her when Gabriel demanded a meeting. They'd just discussed the issue of Amelia Vaughn's termination when Agent Vaughn came into the room.

'Gabriel what can I do for you,' Lillian asked coolly her gaze raking him from head to foot with disapproval as she wasn't used to being interrupted in this unmannerly fashion.

'I want you to tell me why Amelia was terminated? It must have been the CIA or CyberCom,' his gaze narrowed on Lillian's. 'Tell me Lillian; I'm not going to let this rest until I find out.'

Lillian knew that he wouldn't let the subject go and couldn't really be expected to. She got up and put her palm on the panel to access a cabinet in the wall and the door opened and she then handed Gabriel a USB drive.

He looked surprised but he plugged the drive into a PC and then scanned the files without touching the keyboard his face growing grim with distaste. It was a file on Gabriel and his partner and every caress they'd ever exchanged until recently was shown. Then there were images of Riley where she'd been mutilated, simulations of her death. A number of scenarios and timings for each death all of them gruesome nothing like a clean shot to take her out. There were also instructions to Xcon Robotics to get Agent Neal lobotomized. 'It's sick,' he rasped his manner disturbed. 'Are you saying this was Amelia's work?'

Lillian nodded. 'I'm afraid so.' She gave him another file and he duly inserted the drive. 'This information sealed the deal.' The Director said in a flat tone. She let Gabriel watch the careful planning that Amelia had documented to take out Almouni's wife and begin replacing the woman in his life. 'She served this country well but her methods didn't change when she came home. In fact she kept the Almouni operation to document as a case file for her students. Names were obviously changed.'

'So it was you, my wife was terminated by this agency,' Gabriel asked quietly his hard gaze on Lillian's. The Agency Director didn't say anything she just held his gaze and maintained her calm demeanour.

'No son it was me,' Leland Strand responded. 'I had thought of having your little friend implicated to take the heat off me hence the meeting at her apartment but Lillian wouldn't allow it. He turned to his daughter, 'I did it for you Rooster because I knew you would terminate Amelia Vaughn but it would kill you inside to do that to Gabriel. It's a weakness but then in the end you are my daughter and I love you. I'm sorry Agent Vaughn but someone would have had to make the call. Lillian didn't want it to be you and I didn't want it to be her. Amelia thought she'd gone into the big league meeting up with me and that was true in a way. My sincere condolences but then Agent Neal is a fine young woman reminds me of Lillian and it would have been a shame if you'd had to make the choice between that young lady and your wife.'

At that point Riley burst in obviously concerned. 'Gabriel are you okay?' She glanced at Lillian and her father and went to stand protectively by Gabriel's shoulder.

'I think I will be,' he said in a disturbed tone. He looked at Lillian. 'I'm glad it wasn't' you,' he said in a gruff tone. And then looked at her father, 'I don't suppose I'll ever feel anything but animosity towards you sir but I do understand.' He left the office with Agent Neal in hot pursuit.

'I need space,' he grunted. 'I need a sleazy bar and a loud juke box playing songs no-one wants to hear anymore,' he headed out of the building.

'I've got a car ready,' she responded trying to keep pace with him to the door jogging alongside him to keep up with his longer stride.

'You look ridiculous in that tee shirt.' He observed as they got in the car his gaze running over her. Actually it made him want to see her in nothing but the tee shirt.

'Yes, I know you're bigger than me and it's all I had at hand. Are you going to tell me about it? After all it was my apartment and… Curiosity was eating at Riley. There had been no major rift between Gabriel and Lillian Strand as far as she could make out, had the CIA taken out Amelia?

'I will tell you about it but not tonight. Let's just go to a bar and be Riley and Gabriel and screw the rest of it,' he glanced over at his partner and saw her smile widen.

'Sounds good,' she agreed and drove them home ordered a cab and went drinking.

Back at the CyberCom offices Lillian viewed her father with growing respect. 'You didn't have to do that,' she squared her shoulders not afraid to take the weight of responsibility.

'Yes I did,' he took her hand and kissed it. 'You're a strong woman Lillian Strand, a chip off the old block but there are occasions when even you need a little help from your Dad.'

'Thank you,' she responded gruffly. 'Your granddaughter's in town next week let's make a date to be a family it doesn't hurt once in a while to do that,' she got up. 'I'll get my people to call your people,'

'I'll make sure to keep my calendar free, you did the right thing Rooster never forget that; you protected your people, the Agency and this country and that's what matters in the end.'

'I hope so,' Lillian responded looking a little lost. 'I hope so.' She shut down her laptop and left the office going through all the necessary security and smiling at her driver as she reached the car.

'Hard day,' he sympathised observing her weary body language.

'Yes you could say that,' she agreed as she closed her eyes momentarily as she was driven home.

Meanwhile in the bar Riley was being introduced to tequila. 'I never got the salt and lime thing but it tastes disgusting without it,' Riley observed. 'And if you put Achey Breakey Heart on the juke box one more time I'll damage you.'

'You're a violent woman Agent Neal,' he murmured his eyes lit with amusement. 'How are you feeling now, guess you're a little saddle sore,' he smirked at the faint blush of colour that ascended from her throat. 'You'll have to find a game you can win at honey because drinking and sex don't work for you,' he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

'I was only doing my job, the protection thing. You haven't really seen the real Riley Neal,' she responded with a disdainful glance. She looked at the shot glass in front of her. 'I don't really want any more of this stuff they pickle worms in it.'

'Time to go home,' he helped her off the bar stool as she looked a little off balance. 'Come on Agent Neal, if you're sick I won't be providing any sexual healing,' he guided her into the taxi.

'Oh so you've moved onto soul music now that's a nice change from country music no-one wants to hear,' she lurched onto his shoulder. 'Sorry,' she apologised. 'Coffee when we get home,' Riley pronounced in a determined tone.

'Definitely coffee,' he put his arm around her. She was a cute drunk and just being with her made him heal inside. He hadn't talked about Amelia and the Strand's and didn't really want to go their tonight. He wasn't entirely sure that Leland Strand had taken on the task for Lillian, but accepted what they had done for him. He would never have been able to kill Amelia and that would have meant an ever present threat to Riley. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair and it came to him then that he would have done it if he had been forced to make the choice and he was glad he hadn't had to.

Riley woke up the next morning and noted the weight of Gabriel's arm on her waist and the hardness of his lower body against her buttocks. She was naked and he was naked, her skin heated at that and the flood of sensual images from last night. They'd had quite a party.

'Coffee would be good,' he murmured and kissed her shoulder and smiled as she shivered with pleasure. 'Least you could do since I'm letting you stay here rent free,' he smiled as she turned to look at him.

'I think your forgetting your duties as a host,' she poked him in the ribs. 'You go, I need more sleep,' she shrieked as he rolled her onto her back and proceeded to kiss her passionately and with very little regard for her oxygen supply. She gasped when he let her up for air. 'Gabriel, please….

'You have to be more specific,' he leaned over her and smiled at her expression. 'That please could be for more kissing or it could be for coffee; no way of telling.'

'I'll make it,' she pushed him off and got up grabbing his shirt and pulling it over her naked body. She filled up the percolator and smiled as he came up behind her and enveloped her in his embrace.

'I missed you,' he nuzzled her neck. 'Coffee's taking too long come back to bed,' he laughed as she gave him her opinion on over sexed males and made him wait patiently for the coffee to be served.

'Are we good,' she asked softly as they hung over their coffee on opposite sides of the table.

'Yeah we're good,' he answered with a hint of a smile. 'You know usual stuff just taking it day by day nothing too heavy…

Riley pinned him with her gaze. 'Don't be ridiculous I love you; you idiot,' she felt better for getting that off her chest. She hadn't been able to say it while he was still caught up with his ex-wife.

'Well I am very charming,' he agreed with her; his eyes warm with emotion. Gabriel held back because she'd kept him waiting and he'd been plagued with doubt as to her feelings. She'd been difficult to read and he'd sometimes felt as if she were a friend trying to let him down lightly.

'And,' Riley was getting impatient. She wanted him to say it. They'd been dancing around each other for what seemed a lifetime and she wasn't accepting his response; it was inadequate.

'What can I say I've got used to you buzzing around the place; if you want to make it permanent I'm okay with it?' He relented at her look of frustration. 'I love you too darlin but I think I've been saying that for a while.' He got up and pulled her out of her seat and picked her up taking her back to bed. 'Should catch some sleep,' he laughed at her knowing expression. 'Unless you…. He left the question hanging in the air as he gathered her in his arms.

'Shut up, Gabriel,' she whispered as she pulled him down to kiss her and then moaned softly with pleasure as he took over their love making with what could only be called a pleasing masculine dominance which melted her bones and rocked her world.

The End.

Sorry for my mistakes on naming for example Amelia Vaughn rather than Haze apparently that was wrong and for giving Riley's blue eyes. On my p.c. they look blue not green. I hope it didn't spoil your enjoyment too much. It's a long story thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to those that reviewed, added to favourites and followed. And I did leave a certain ambiguity as to who actually shot Amelia; you can have your own view on that ; )


End file.
